Programa Especial de Citas
by Bernkastel Salem
Summary: Una antología de citas con cada personaje de Haikyuu! (LectorxAll Haikyuu).
1. Hinata Shouyo

**Notas: Será una antología de historias con cada personaje. Todos los derechos van para Furudate Haruichi, por la creación de los personajes de Haikyuu.**

**_Pensamientos_**

_Diálogos_

Narración

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Hinata Shouyo.**_

Tu cita estaba programada para ese fin de semana, en domingo, sería en una cafetería en la plaza comercial cerca de la ciudad donde vivías. No mencionaremos las razones del porque estas en ese programa, dejaremos eso a tu imaginación. Lo importante es que ya estabas lista, no decidías que atuendo llevar, el perfil del chico que te enviaron por correo mostraba a un joven algo simple, no aparentaba la edad que decía en su perfil, le gustaba el voleibol, algo interesante debido a su altura, el perfil decía que medía 1.62 _**Un detalle tierno~**_ La foto mostraba a un chico de cabello naranja, rizado y alborotado, la sonrisa que mostraba se veía algo fingida tal vez incluso hasta mostraba algo de _**¿Miedo?... Debo estar imaginando cosas**_ trataste de aclarar ignorando ese detalle.

Así que, allí estabas en la mesa del fondo junto a la ventana, esperando a que tu cita apareciera. Tu atuendo era sencillo, consistía en una playera de algodón con rayas de varios colores, encima llevabas una sudadera verde limón con capucha, unos 'jeans' de mezclilla ajustados, un par de tenis amarillos algo desgastados y una pequeña mochila. Cuando entraste te extraño el que la chica mesera te preguntara si esperabas a alguien, te limitaste a responder afirmativamente, mientras ella te conducía a tu mesa, de alguna manera tenías el presentimiento de que sabía el motivo por el cual estabas ahí.

_**Rayos… ¿por qué me estoy poniendo nerviosa? si antes estaba de lo más tranquila**_, no dejabas de mover los pies debajo de la mesa y jugar con tus dedos. Mirabas hacia la ventana queriendo encontrar algún chico que coincidiera con la descripción de aquella foto, pero no, no había nadie parecido.

Observaste por un rato más y decidiste rendirte cuando la mesera trajo un vaso de agua, mientras esperabas. Tomaste los audífonos de tu celular que llevabas en la mochila que cargabas, y te los pusiste. Tal vez la música calmaría tu ansiedad; te deslizaste un poco en el asiento para que pudieras recargar tu cabeza en el respaldo, y cerraste tus ojos.

* * *

-"_Oye… ah, ¿disculpa?... oye!_" – una voz cerca de ti te hizo abrir los ojos, y viste a aquel chico de pelo naranja, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ti. Había llegado hace un rato y no te habías percatado, te miraba con una expresión confundida, con unos ojos bien abiertos.

-"_L-lo lamento_" – **_Rayos, rayos, ¿Cómo pude dormirme en una situación así?_** dentro de tu cabeza estabas dándote golpes en tu frente con tu mano, rápidamente retiraste los audífonos de tus oídos y recuperaste una posición erguida en el asiento, para poder escuchar bien lo que el chico decía.

-"_No, no te preocupes, pensé que en verdad te había dormido, pero solo estabas muy concentrada escuchando música_" – dice rascándose su cabeza, algo nervioso. – "_Jeje… sí…_" – _**De hecho si estaba dormida, me relaje demasiado**_.

-"_Ah… Oh! Soy [T/N], gusto en conocerte_" – extiendes tu mano.

-"_Mucho gusto [T/N]-san, yo soy Hinata Shouyo, puedes decirme solo Hinata…o Shouyo, ah… cómo gustes_" – corresponde tu saludo, y te muestra una sonrisa tímida.

-"_Gracias, Hinata-kun, tú puedes decirme solo [T/N], sin honoríficos_" – esbozas una sonrisa no menos nerviosa que la de él. _**Ahora, que digo… ¿qué se supone que dices?**_ Empiezas a sudar de las manos, el chico solo desvía su mirada por todos los lados en los que puede, te está contagiando su nerviosismo.

-"_Entonces… [T/N]… ¿C-cuántos años tienes?_" – el pequeño es el primero en romper el silencio – "_e-es que en tu perfil no había una edad específica_" – junta sus manos en sus piernas, tratando de mantener su mirada en ti.

-"_Ah… eso… tengo 18 años, estoy empezando la universidad_" – _**Gracias a Dios hablo primero, mi cabeza estaba empezando a sobrecalentarse de tanto pensar**_ un suspiro imperceptible sale de tus labios.

-"_¿E-eh?!, entonces debo decirte senpai, u onee-san…_" – se altera el pequeño. **_Espera… ¿por qué dice eso?_**.

-"_¿Onee-san? ¿No tienes mi misma edad? No espera… en tu perfil decía que ibas en último año de instituto_" – ahora sí estas confundida, sabías que en esos sitios era usual que la gente mintiera, pero en este caso si eras su onee-san, significaba que saldrías con un _**¡¿Chico de secundaria?!...**_ Bueno que más podrías pensar con esa apariencia que se cargaba el chico.

-"_N-no, e-es que cuando llené mi perfil, mis amigos me estaban ayudando y me dijeron que cambiara mi edad…_" – hace un puchero de vergüenza – "_L-la verdad tengo 15..._" – se encoge entre sus hombros, apretando en puño sus manos, esperaba un regaño o algo por el estilo.

-"_Oh, vaya…_" – haces una ligera pausa – "_No te preocupes, ya que estamos aquí disfrutemos nuestro día_" – le sonríes tratando de transmitirle confianza. No sabías si pensar que era demasiado lindo con esa expresión, o sentir pena por él. _**Moe~**_ fue lo único que pensaste.

El chico alzo por fin el rostro, al escuchar el tono tranquilo de tu voz _**De alguna manera, te tranquilizaba el hecho de que fuera menor que tú**_. – "_Y dime, ¿por qué decidiste entrar en el programa?_" – cambiaste el tema, y el chico volvió a encogerse. **_Fue algo ¿inapropiado?_**.

-"_Fue… fue un castigo de… un castigo de mis superiores_" – dijo casi murmurando. Esa expresión definitivamente era súper tierna.

-"_Pff-jajaja…_" – sueltas una carcajada, no aguantabas la risa, en parte por la sinceridad del chico aunada a sus expresiones que te resultaban tiernas, y en parte porque reías de nervios. El chico alzó su rostro, mirándote algo confundido. – "_P-perdón Hinata-kun, es que eres muy sincero para ser alguien que acabas de conocer, jajaja…, no tienes de que avergonzarte, supongo que no encontraría algún otro motivo por el cual estés metido en un programa de estos_" – le comentas, haciendo que el semblante del chico se relaje un poco.

-"_Jeje~_" – se rasca detrás de su cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa. – "_Y ¿por qué te castigaron tus superiores?_" – en verdad tienes curiosidad por lo que pudo haber causado la situación en la que se encuentra el pequeño.

-"_E-es que… en una conversación que tuve con dos de mis compañeros de club, no recuerdo porque salió el tema. Uno de ellos dijo que quería hacer una prueba de valor, entonces yo pensé que era de esas en donde recorres un lugar de noche y así, pero él tenía otra idea… dijo que teníamos que conseguir el peluquín del sub-director de mi escuela, y…_" – _**Jajaja… okey, empezabas a extrañar tus días de instituto**_ pausó por un momento – "_…no sabíamos que lo decía de broma, entonces el otro chico y yo aceptamos y…y l-lo hicimos, le robamos el peluquín al sub-director_" – estabas tratando de contener la risa, al escuchar su historia y ver su rostro – "_…pero el capitán del club se entero, se enojó y nos castigo_" – finalizo su relato con un puchero.

-"_Jajaja… eso estuvo bueno, tus senpais son algo crueles, jajaja…_" – dejaste salir tu risa – "_Inscribirte en un programa para citas y dejarte a tu suerte, por castigo_" – _**Que bueno que no conociste a nadie así**_.

-"_No, bueno no fue totalmente a mi suerte, y… no solo fui yo al que lo castigaron_" – dijo, con una expresión de burla al recordar a su compañero de castigo. – "_Oh! Si, tu amigo, ¿también lo inscribieron a él?_" – tu risa se había calmado.

-"_Sip… no me imagino cómo le está yendo a él_" – muestra una sonrisa grande. _**Moe~**_ – "_Ah!.. Es cierto, en el perfil decía que te gustaba el voleibol, ¿de casualidad tu club es el de voleibol?_" – vuelves a cambiar el tema.

-"_¡Sí!_" – tiene un cambio radical, su nerviosismo se desvanece completamente al escuchar 'voleibol'. – "_¿Y cuál es tu posición?_" – te diste a la tarea de investigar algo acerca del deporte, lo habías jugado en secundaria e instituto, pero no poseías un buen conocimiento y, no querías parecer una completa ignorante frente a tu cita.

-"_Soy Bloqueador Central, y hago de Señuelo_" – contesta enérgicamente. – "_El bloqueador central es… el chico que está en medio de los tres jugadores que están frente a la red, ¿verdad?_" – tratas de recordar.

-"_¡Sí! Es una posición para jugadores altos, pero no necesito la altura para poder jugar, ¡puedo saltar!_" – dice orgullosamente. – "_Oh!~ Entonces debes tener un poderoso salto, la red es alta, yo solo logró sobrepasar la red hasta mi muñeca si salto_" – le comentas. – "_B-bueno, jeje… supongo que sí" – se encoge un poco con las mejillas algo rosadas – "p-pero, entonces ¿tú has jugado voleibol, alguna vez?_" – te pregunta emocionado.

-"_Sí, en clase de gimnasia en la secundaria y el instituto, a veces juego con unos amigos y compañeros, pero nunca he pertenecido a un equipo_" – sientes que la conversación fluye libremente ahora. – "_Oh! ¿Y no te hubiera gustado pertenecer a alguno?_" – **_Nunca había pensado en eso_** – "_Creo que no, no tengo tan buenos reflejos, así que nunca considere la posibilidad_" – dices pensativa, pero te distraes al ver la expresión del chico, se veía algo triste al escucharte – "_Y ¿tú, Hinata-kun?, ¿Por qué decidiste ingresar al club de voleibol?_" -.

-"_A mí, ¡me encanta el voleibol!, la primera vez que vi un partido de voleibol fue a los doce, vi como un jugador de pequeña estatura anotaba puntos y su equipo lideraba el partido, entonces sentí un 'GWAH!~' dentro de mí y quise intentar jugar, pero en mi secundaria era el único integrante del club de voleibol y no podía practicar bien, ¡Pero! Ahora en el instituto puedo hacerlo, cada vez que toco el balón siento de nuevo el 'GWAH!~' y un 'BWAH!~' es como si dentro de mí hubiera una explosión de energía y-y solo quisiera jugar más y más…_" – hacia ademanes exagerados y enérgicos tratando de explicar su pasión por aquel deporte, era algo que te resultaba digno de admirar. Era interesante de contemplar, y podías sentir como te contagiaba su emoción.

Cuando termino su explicación, se quedó un momento mirando fijamente la palma de su mano, como si tratara de recordar todas esas sensaciones que te había descrito. Tú lo mirabas con una mirada de ternura y admiración, aquel pequeño era interesante, su pasión reflejaba la seriedad con la que se tomaba las cosas referentes al voleibol, era algo **_Emocionante…_**. – "_Me han dado ganas de verte jugar Hinata-kun_" – sacaste de su trance al chico.

-"_¿E-enserio? ¿Por qué?_" – dijo algo sorprendido. – "_Me has contagiado tu entusiasmo, y al verte tan emocionado hablar del voleibol, me dieron ganas de ver porque puedes expresarte así_" – le contestas con una sonrisa cálida. El chico solo reacciona con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, esbozando una enorme sonrisa de alegría. _**Que chico tan más lindo~**_. La chica mesera interrumpió su momento de alegría, preguntando si ya sabían que ordenar, ordenaron un par de malteadas y unas pequeñas rebanadas de pastel, su conversación continúo hasta terminada su comida.

Después de pagar, la cuenta y salir del local, te diste cuenta que el chico llevaba en su bicicleta un balón de voleibol, entonces se te ocurrió una genial idea. – "_Hinata-kun, ¿puedo practicar un poco contigo?_" – le sugieres señalando el balón. Nuevamente una expresión de alegría se apodero del rostro del chico. – "_¡Seguro, [T/N]-neesan!_" – te contesta.

-"_Por favor no me digas nee-san, Hinata-kun, solo dime [T/N]_" – **_Eso me hace sentir vieja_**. El chico asiente algo confundido. Y así ambos parten a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde practicar.

* * *

Disfrutaron de una larga práctica, claro si se le puede llamar así, a correr a buscar los tiros perdidos. Ambos apestaban, tú un poco más que él, pero ninguno lograba mantener la pelota más de 10 pases. **_Estoy algo oxidada_** pensabas mientras recibías su pase. El ocaso bajaba por el cielo, así que le pusieron fin a la práctica.

-"_Fue divertido, aunque cansado. En verdad ha pasado mucho desde que jugué_" – le sonríes estirando tus brazos, ahora cansados y entumecidos por el dolor de las recepciones. – "_No pensé que yo fuera tan débil, jaja~_" – miras a tu compañero.

-"_Bueno, eso es porque estas desacostumbrada, mientras más practiques ya no te cansarás tanto_" – te contesta con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. – "_Cierto, ¿puedo seguir practicando contigo?_" – sale antes de que te des cuenta, y provoca que un ligero sonrojo se pose en tu rostro. **_Rayos, lo dije como si él fuera a aceptar verme después de esto_**.

-"_Seguro_" – te dice sin quitar su sonrisa. – "_¿E-enserio?, ¿no estás incómodo con el hecho de que soy una onee-san?_" – le preguntas nerviosa, _**Es una cita, aunque no lo parezca**_ piensas.

-"_Ah… no, ¿por qué lo estaría? Eres buena persona_" – inclina un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión.

-"_Bueno, es que… nos conocimos pensando en una cita, entonces…_" – el chico se da cuenta de lo que tratas de decir, sus ojos se abren cuál platos y un rojo se posa en sus mejillas. – "_Ah… t-te refieres a-a e-eso…_" – se encoge entre sus hombros, _**Genial, hice que se pusiera nuevamente nervioso**_.

-"_Podemos vernos como amigos, practiquemos como amigos ¿te parece?_" – le sonríes sin que el nerviosismo se vaya de ambos. – "_C-claro, como amigos… somos ¡Nuevos Amigos!_" – la alegría regresa al rostro del enano.

-"_Bien, entonces dame tu número de teléfono para que nos comuniquemos y nos pongamos de acuerdo_" – le sonríes con igual alegría. – "_¡Claro!_" – saca su celular para apuntar tu número, y tú haces lo mismo. – "_¡Listo!_" – grita el chico.

-"_Bueno… creo que es hora de despedirnos_" – en verdad no querías hacerlo pero si oscurecía sería difícil retornar a casa – "_Fue algo genial el conocerte Hinata-kun, lo disfrute mucho_" – tratas de ocultar tu desánimo, esbozando una sonrisa. – "_Heh~ ¿estás algo triste, [T/N]?, tu voz suena diferente_" – **_¿Eh?! ¿El chico se dio cuenta?_**.

-"_Ah… es que la he pasado muy bien, hace mucho que no me divertía así con alguien… supongo que lo extrañare y estaré esperando ansiosa por volver a… verte…_" – **_Agh… que estoy diciendo, eso es algo… raro_** la última palabra lo dices en un tono muy bajo, eso es algo vergonzoso, **_¡¿Por qué dije eso?!_** El sonrojo regresa a tu cara.

El pequeño al escucharte y verte, se contagia de tu sonrojo, - "_G-gracias… pienso lo mismo_" – de igual manera te contesta casi murmurando _**Ah! Esto se volvió incómodo**_. – "_A-amm… entonces… nos vemos después. Regresa con cuidado Hinata-kun, y gracias por este día_" – debes salir de ahí, antes que tu cara sea una nueva especie de tomate.

-"_A-adiós… igual tú [T/N] regresa con cuidado_" – el chico moe se despide moviendo su mano temblorosa, mostrándote un rostro igual de rojo que el tuyo. Correspondes con una reverencia, para, casi, huir de ahí, ignorando la mirada avergonzada y satisfecha de aquel pequeño de cabello naranja, él también había disfrutado mucho pasar el tiempo contigo, y aunque no lo pareciera él estaba muy consciente que aquella no había sido una simple reunión, había sido una cita.

Tú regresabas muy emocionada, corriendo de regreso a tu casa rememorando todo lo que habías hecho ese día con aquel chico único e interesante. De ahora en adelante tendrías que acostumbrarte al nuevo color de tu rostro, sería muy difícil quitarlo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	2. Kageyama Tobio

**Notas: Segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_Diálogos_

Narraciones

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Kageyama Tobio._**

Definitivamente, con esto estás segura que tu suerte con cosas extrañas es muy alta. Por razones algo vergonzosas, estás metida en un programa de citas asignadas al azar, dos días antes de la cita te llega el perfil de la persona que conocerás. Tu cita asignada era un chico de tu misma edad: gustos: voleibol, altura: 1.80 _**Genial, es alto**_ lo extraño era su foto de perfil, mostraba una expresión de enojo intensa. _**Acaso sería alguna nueva moda**_. No era normal ver tal expresión en una foto, y mucho menos en un sitio de citas, al menos debería estar sonriendo, o haciendo esas poses ridículas de tipos que se creen extremadamente guapos.

Como sea, tu cita fue asignada para un domingo en la tarde, **_Hmm… tal vez no le guste salir mucho a pasear_** pensaste por el horario, esas citas eran algo que duraba casi todo el día; tal vez llevaba una vida ocupada. No prestabas mucha atención a tu aspecto, tampoco salías mucho entonces, no fue un problema pensar en lo que usarías de atuendo.

* * *

Juegas con la servilleta junto a tu vaso de agua, la cita se llevaría a cabo en una cafetería que nunca habías visto. No hacía mucho que habías llegado, llegaste 10 minutos antes de la hora fijada. Tu ropa no era algo 'llamativo', llevabas una blusa informal de color negro, un suéter amarillo de botones, unos bermudas ajustados de mezclilla, tenis azules y un bolso, más parecido a una mini-mochila. Si sorprendías al chico con ese atuendo, sería un chico 'extraño'.

Eran ya 20 minutos pasados la hora fijada, **_Tal vez se arrepintió de venir…_** Tenías hambre así que ordenaste algo, tu estómago no tenía intenciones de esperar a que llegara tu pareja, aunque por alguna extraña razón seguías esperando, querías verlo.

Mientras comías tu pedazo de tarta, el sonido de un grupo de chicos haciendo escándalo llego a tus oídos. Volteaste para ver que sucedía, **_Al menos estar junto a la ventana te mantenía entretenida_**. Había unos chicos rodeando a otro, uno tenía un corte estilo monje, el otro era un enano con cabello levantado, un chico de cabello plateado y un chico de pelo negro de complexión algo fornida; al parecer trataban de empujar al chico de en medio y **_Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa!_** ese chico era tu cita, **_En verdad no quería venir_** estaba claro al ver el esfuerzo que hacían por mantenerlo caminando.

Finalmente, y con mucho trabajo lograron meterlo a la cafetería. Tú contemplabas la escena con una leve sonrisa en tu rostro **_Jaja… ¿me pregunto por qué esta en ese sitio de citas, si no quería venir?_** que más podías hacer si no reír al ver a ese chico alto, poniendo un ceño fruncido con un rosado en sus mejillas al tratar de hablar con la mesera. _**Seguramente le de vergüenza decir que se encontraría con alguien aquí**_. La siguiente expresión que pone es de sorpresa, la mesera posiblemente este diciéndole que su pareja ya está allí. **_Oh~ jaja esas expresiones son invaluables_**.

Al ver la seña que hizo la mesera indicándole el camino al chico, inmediatamente borraste la sonrisa burlona de tu rostro y desviaste la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, para fingir que no te habías percatado de su llegada. El chico sin quitar su ceño fruncido, tomó tranquilamente su asiento frente a ti. _**Bien, es momento de voltear a verlo**_.

Vaya que era intenso, el chico te miraba fijamente casi sin parpadear. – "_Hola_" – dijiste lo más casualmente que pudiste, era incomodo tener su mirada clavada en ti de esa manera.

-"_Hola_" – respondió con un tono seco y frío, podía notarse una ligera molestia y a la vez un nerviosismo, era bueno tratando de esconderlo. Al ver sus pocas ganas de continuar con la conversación, decidiste hablar tú.

-"_Entonces… ¿cuál es tu nombre?_" – le preguntas tratando de mostrar la mejor sonrisa que tuvieras.

-"_Soy Kageyama Tobio_" – respuestas cortas, _**Esto será algo difícil**_ pensaste. – "_Y… ¿tu edad? ¿Cuál es?_" – continuaste.

-"_¿Qué no venía en el perfil?_" - te contesta. **_Uuhh… ¡Que miedo!~_** dijiste en tu interior sarcásticamente al escuchar ahora un tono más molesto que seco. – "_Sí venía, pero comúnmente en esos sitios se miente sobre muchas cosas, entonces…_" – no terminas la oración, cuando ves que su ceño fruncido se reafirma más en su frente.

-"_Yo no soy así, todo lo que viste era cierto_" – responde tajantemente. – "_Pff…_" – tratas de aguantar la risa ante su respuesta. – "_¿De qué te ríes?_" – su expresión se relaja mostrando una mirada confundida.

-"_Eres algo interesante, eres muy sincero_" – le sonríes. El no responde nada, así que prosigues. – "_Bueno entonces… dime ¿por qué estas metido en esto de las citas? No pareces del tipo de chico que le interesen estas cosas_" – te daba curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

-"_Por un castigo_" – **_¿Eh?~ ¿No piensa decir nada más?_**. – "_¿Por qué fue el castigo?_" – su expresión no cambia.

-"_Le robamos el peluquín al sub-director y el capitán del club de voleibol nos castigo cuando se entero_" – vaya, que no es de muchas palabras. – "_¿Enserio? ¿Tú y quien más?_" – un tono burlón empieza a salir. – "_Un chico del mismo club_" – contesta.

-"_Jajaja y ¿para qué querían el peluquín?_" – tal vez, la conversación empezaba a tomar forma. – "_Fue un reto que un superior nos puso, lo que no sabíamos era que lo decía de broma_" – su ceño está desapareciendo, ya no estaba tan tenso. – "_Oh~ jaja entonces tú y ese chico al que también castigaron deben de ser muy buenos amigos_" – tu alegría no duro mucho en cuanto te escucho decir eso la expresión enojada volvió. **_Rayos… este chico…_**.

No contesto nada, **_Supongo que la relación con el chico es algo tensa_**. – "_Ah… ¡cierto!... En tu perfil decía que te gustaba el voleibol, ¿en qué posición juegas?_" – tenías cierto conocimiento debido a un anime de voleibol que habías visto. El rostro cambio completamente, ahora se le veía una expresión **_¿Emocionada?!..._**.

-"_Soy el armador_" – una respuesta corta de nuevo, lo diferente ahora era que parecía que quería seguir hablando. _**Jaja~ eso es lindo y a la vez… ¿extraño?**_. – "_Ah… verás no conozco mucho de voleibol, solo sé que el armador es el jugador que ubican la pelota en la posición necesaria para que el atacante o rematador anote, si era así ¿cierto?_" – sabías que era así pero era la única manera de hacer que hablara, no es muy cómodo hablar con respuestas tan cortas y tajantes.

-"_No solo hace eso, el armador es la torre de control del equipo, todos los jugadores depositan su confianza en él, es la única persona que puede hacer sacar el 100% de potencial de sus compañeros, es la persona que más toca el balón, es por eso que para mí, es la mejor posición que hay_" – (**_Woah!~_**) No le preguntaste el por qué le gustaba ser armador pero **_Woah!~ El chico en verdad es intenso, hablo demasiado rápido_**. A pesar de ser un chico serio, indudablemente estaba reflejando un rostro lleno de emoción y satisfacción al hablar de voleibol.

**_Bueno, como no se me viene otra cosa a la mente, hablaremos de voleibol_**. Necesitabas continuar la conversación los silencios incómodos son horribles. Pidieron su comida, tú volviste a pedir y continuaron su plática en torno al voleibol, no era muy bueno explicando pero tratabas de entender. Por fin pudiste entender el porqué y el cómo se llevaba a cabo el intercambio del líbero y los bloqueadores centrales. – "_Oye… ¿cómo puedo llamarte?_" – le preguntaste con un poco de más confianza, después de todo lo que habían conversado.

-"_Kageyama_" – contesta un chico serio y relajado. – "_Ok! Entonces tú dime [T/N]_" – sonríes. **_Oh!~ Tengo una idea_**.

-"_Kageyama-san_" – ambos habían terminado ya sus porciones de alimento. – "_¿Quieres practicar un rato?_" – le sugieres. Un Kageyama confundido te mira intrigado por tu sugerencia. – "_¿Practicar?... ¿Qué cosa?_" – tú solo respondes con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Saliendo del local, le pediste que te acompañara a un parque cercano a tu casa. – "_Espera un momento aquí, ahorita regreso_" – lo sientas en una banca que daba al frente con un páramo vacío de juegos infantiles y otras cosas 'típicas de un parque', solo era una zona llana algo grande. Vas corriendo a toda velocidad a tu hogar **_Jeje~ espero que acceda a mi petición_**, no tardaste mucho, regresas y ves a un chico mirando el campo vacío frente a él esperando pasivamente. Sientes que un rubor comienza a subir por tus mejillas, _**El chico es atractivo**_ tienes que admitirlo, a primera impresión lo único en lo que te centraste era en su expresión agresiva, pero ahora que lo ves tan calmado ahí sentado, percibes un 'algo' diferente en él.

Agitas tu cabeza, tratando de despejar tu mente, podías quedarte mirándolo todo el día, claro hasta que él se diera cuenta del acoso. – "_¡Aquí esta!_" – le gritas acercándote a la banca – "_Pensaba que antes de que la 'cita' terminara podíamos practicar algo_" – le muestras un balón de voleibol.

-"_Entonces ¿Tú si juegas?_" – te pregunta algo sorprendido. – "_Oh, no, solo de vez en cuando me pongo a practicar con mi hermano, y con algunos amigos de la escuela_" – te rascas la cabeza, con un rosado en tus mejillas. El sonrojo no había desaparecido por completo y temías que ahora no pudieras controlarlo, por darte cuenta de que el chico empezaba a atraerte.

-"_Hmm…_" – pauso un momento – "_Podemos practicar un rato_" – afirma, lo que provoca felicidad en ti. – "_Genial_" – corres hacia el páramo, y le lanzas el balón indicándole que el empiece. Levanta el balón y lo golpea, **_Vaya que lo golpea fuerte_** apenas y alcanzas a recibirlo, el balón sale fuera de tu alcance. – "_L-lo lamento, fue algo fuerte_" – se disculpa. – "_No te preocupes, lo recibiré para la próxima_" – dices antes de ir a buscar el balón.

Pasa el tiempo, tú te vas acostumbrando a recibir sus remates aunque en parte es porque el redujo la fuerza con que los golpeaba, fue un gesto lindo. **_Heh~ Así que también puede ser un caballero ¿eh?~_** piensas. Empezaba a oscurecer, así que decidieron parar.

-"_Gracias Kageyama-san, por practicar un poco conmigo_" – estabas algo sudorosa así que no te acercaste demasiado a él. – "_Claro_" – hombre de pocas palabras. **_Hehe~ pero es lindo_**.

-"_Bueno, supongo que es hora de despedirnos_" – dijiste algo decepcionada – "_Gracias por aguantarme por toda la tarde, me divertí mucho_" – le sonríes cálidamente. El chico te mira confundido – "_¿Enserio te divertiste?_" – veías las gotas de sudor escurrir por su rostro, cuando te volteo a ver.

-"_¿No ves mi sonrisa sincera?_" – le miras sonrojada – "_La gente no sonríe si no se ha divertido_" – _**¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?!**_.

-"_Hum…_" – asiente pero se ve poco convencido. – "_Kageyama-san nos vemos, mi casa está cerca de aquí, entonces… Ten un regreso seguro_" – haces una reverencia en signo de agradecimiento y despedida. – "_Kageyama_" – contesta.

-"_¿Eh?_" -.

-"_Solo dime Kageyama_" – desvía un poco su mirada, avergonzado – "_Toma_" – te entrega un pedazo de servilleta. – "_E-es mi número telefónico, podemos volver a practicar si quieres, necesitas mejorar tus recepciones_" – esconde sus ojos de tu vista, **_¿Acaso escuché bien?_**. Tus ojos están muy abiertos, eso es algo **_¡Sorprendente?!_**.

-"_G-gracias… nos pondremos en contacto_" – miras el pedazo de papel, una enorme sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en tu rostro, el chico esta lo bastante avergonzado como para notarlo, solo te responde con un – "_Hum_" – seguido de un – "_Adiós_" – hace una reverencia y se retira de la escena, sin voltear atrás; su corazón esta acelerado por otro motivo que no es voleibol.

Te quedas mirando al chico hasta que desaparece de tu vista, **_¡Qué cosa tan cliché acabo de hacer!_** piensas, al darte cuenta que llevas un buen rato ahí parada, es algo vergonzoso pero eso lo piensas después, ahora estas llena de un nuevo sentimiento, tienes una combinación de alegría con ansiedad, con escalofríos, y no dejas de repetir una y otras vez en tu mente, aquellas 'interesantes' expresiones del moreno.

Al llegar a tu casa lo primero que haces es, escribir el nuevo y preciado contacto. – "_Kageyama… Tobio…_" – murmuras, la sonrisa todavía permanece, mientras escribes el nombre en tu teléfono. –_["Buenas noches Kageyama"]_ – es lo que dice el mensaje que enviaste, aunque inmediatamente te arrepientes de haberlo hecho _**Parezco desesperada hehe~**_.

El moreno esboza una pequeña sonrisa, al leer el contenido del mensaje.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, o(^u^)o**


	3. Nishinoya Yuu

**Tercer capítulo, espero les guste.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Nishinoya Yuu._**

Un año más y oficialmente te considerarías un adulto. Mientras tanto tratarías de disfrutar la 'juventud' que te quedaba probando cosas nuevas. Una de ellas era ese famoso Programa de citas, del que los rumores decían que, a pesar de ser por azar, siempre se conseguían buenos resultados; y tú decidiste probarlo.

Aunque la causa verdadera era que querías encontrar a alguien '_moe_'. Siempre te habían agradado los chicos lindos, esos caballeros amables que siempre se interesan en ti, pero definitivamente, preferías a los chicos bajitos, tímidos, que se sonrojaban fácilmente, o chicos extrovertidos energéticos, que cuando se enojen muestren expresiones tiernas, lindas, eso era '_moe_' para ti. Claro, tales gustos fueron mayormente influenciados por el anime, eran algo surreales pero no diste por sentado de que podían existir, por eso le diste una oportunidad al Programa.

Tú cita parecía ser interesante. _**Sé que es muy difícil conseguir del tipo que quiero, pero me esperaba un chico diferente**_. Tal vez de esos promedio, que eran tímidos y resultaban ser muy dulces en su trato. Esta posibilidad nunca había cruzado tu mente.

El chico del perfil era extraño, mostraba una expresión de absoluta confianza en sí mismo. Le gustaba el voleibol, los videojuegos, el uniforme femenino de su escuela y su manager, _**Okey… ¿Quién pone eso en su perfil? Jajaja~ este chico es extraño**_. Medía – "¡1.59!" – gritaste al leerlo. **_¡No puede ser!~ En verdad existen chicos así de bajitos_**, estabas súper emocionada ante tu descubrimiento, tanto como para olvidar que le gustaban los uniformes de la chicas de su escuela y su manager. Tal vez Dios se había compadecido de ti, y te había mandado al chico con el que soñabas, despierta y dormida.

Con tu ánimo en su máximo punto, te apresuraste a tu clóset a escoger la vestimenta apropiada **_Hmm~ si dice que le gustan los uniformes de las chicas… no, no, no ya estoy muy grande para eso… Hmm~ ¿qué me pondré?_** Pensaste, mientras sacabas un blusón rosa pálido. **_Mm… no, este no es mi estilo_**, así que lo regresaste. _**Ah! ¡Ya sé!**_ Finalmente te decidiste por unos '_shorts_' negros, una blusa informal color durazno, una sudadera gris de zípper, unos botines de agujeta, y tú bolso.

* * *

El sitio fijado para la cita era el centro de la plaza comercial de tu ciudad, era el lugar típico en donde las parejas quedaban en verse. Llegaste media hora antes de la hora acordada, temblabas de emoción de solo pensar en tu querido chico '_moe_' que conocerías.

Volteas a ver a todos lados, buscando al pequeño chico. **_Ha! ¡Ahí esta!_** Ves a un chico de peinado levantado con un mechón rubio al frente, buscando también por su pareja. Llevaba puesto unos jeans color negro ajustados, una playera de manga corta color naranja, una sudadera amarrada alrededor de sus caderas y unos tenis, también color negro. **_Ohh~… se ve tan… Bien~_** pensaste, con un tono algo vergonzoso.

Levantaste la mano para llamar su atención. Tu corazón dio un brinco cuando el chico te notó, y cuando comenzó a acercarse, tu corazón se aceleró. **_Wah! Wah! Necesito calmarme…_**

-"_H-hola_" – te saludó algo nervioso.

-"_H-hola…amm… soy [T/N] gusto en conocerte_" – contestas igual de nerviosa.

-"_Ah… gusto en conocerte, yo soy Nishinoya Yuu, pero puedes llamarme Noya-san_" – hace una breve reverencia. En verdad no pensaste que estarías tan nerviosa.

-"_¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_" – antes que pudieras hablar, el chico toma la delantera. – "_Seguro… Noya-san_" – contestas, provocando un tenue rubor en el rostro del chico, al escuchar su nombre.

Lo sigues hasta un puesto de crepas dulces. **_Oh!~ Amo las crepas dulces~_** de inmediato piensas al ver hacia donde se dirigían. Hubo silencio mientras se aproximaban, a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió de que hablar.

Él hizo el pedido, y cuando les entregaron sus postres, se dirigieron a una mesa para dos, que estaba frente al local. – "_G-gracias_" – irrumpes el silencio. – "_Ah… n-no hay porque_" – contesta, mientras comienza a comer su dulce. **(Nota del autor: Si alguien que conociera al chico lo viera, seguro diría que está enfermo)**.

* * *

-"_Am… Noya-san…_" – captas su atención – "_… en tu perfil decía que te gustaba el voleibol, y que eras el líbero, perdón por la ignorancia, pero ¿qué hace el líbero?_" – es lo único que se te ocurre; bien pudiste haberlo investigado en casa pero estabas tan emocionada que olvidaste hacerlo.

Al escuchar tu pregunta, el chico aclara su garganta y comienza: – "_El líbero es el que se ocupa de la defensiva; evita que el balón caiga y hace todo lo posible por que la pelota siga en juego, en resumen se podría decir que cuida las espaldas de sus compañeros de equipo_" – dice con una expresión seria.

Tú habías jugado voleibol solo en la secundaria, no conocías muy bien las posiciones pero sabías lo difícil que a veces resultabas alcanzar el balón para evitar que tocara el piso.

-"_¡Woah! Entonces debes de tener muy buenos reflejos. ¡Eso es algo sorprendente!_" – la expresión seria se desvanece por completo, descubriendo una más avergonzada.

-"_N-no… b-bueno… es cierto que necesitas buenos reflejos, p-pero… n-no soy tan s-sorprendente…_" – puedes ver una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento, asomándose por su boca. _**Woah! Es de los que se avergüenzan fácilmente, hehe~**_.

-"_Y, ¿puedes recibir esos balones que vienen de los ataques de tu equipo pero que han rebotado en el bloqueo de los contrarios?_" – .

-"_Estoy trabajando en eso. Puedo recibir algunos, no todos…_" – comenta un poco desanimado, eso te causa algo de confusión momentánea. – "_Heh~ bueno eso es entendible dada la velocidad y la fuerza que lleva el balón, pero aún así, el hecho de que puedas recibir algunos de esos golpes, ¡es asombroso!_" – expresas con entusiasmo.

-"_S-sí…_" – contesta tímido. – "_Nunca he visto un partido en persona, solo por televisión. Es muy emocionante; piensas que el otro equipo va a anotar un punto y entonces hay un jugador que recibe aquel remate poderoso, no puedes evitar saltar, o hasta gritar de la emoción_" – continúas, recordando aquellas pocas escenas de partidos de voleibol que te habían parecido increíbles, por ese momento olvidaste tu nerviosismo.

-"_Cierto, cierto_" – apoya el líbero – "_El público se emociona por ver remates increíbles, pero se emocionan más al ver como en el momento más inesperado, el balón es salvado por el líbero, y eso, no es nada en comparación con la emoción que tú sientes, siendo el líbero_" – comenta el chico enérgicamente. Ahora, disfrutas todavía más la compañía del chico.

La plática continúa, el tema recurrente es el voleibol, de alguna manera, hablar de ese deporte te resulta interesante y entretenido. Ambos se han olvidado de su nerviosismo, y ahora su conversación es como la de dos amigos que se han conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"_Por cierto, Noya-san ¿cuántos años tienes?_" – finalmente dejas salir esa duda que estuvo rondando en tu mente; en el perfil que habías leído, no había edad.

-"_Tengo 16, ¿por qué?_" – _**¡¿16?!**_ sentías como si te hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, ¿acaso no estabas cometiendo un crimen? Noya-san se percató de tu expresión de impactada – "_¿Por qué pones esa cara?_" – te pregunto serio.

-"_B-bueno… es que yo tengo 19…_" – dices algo desanimada, sabías que no era nada bueno que solo te faltara un año más para ser un completo adulto.

-"_Lo sé, en tu perfil lo decía_" – al parecer al chico no le afectaban los tres años que le llevabas. – "_Y, ¿no te molesta?_" – no esperabas esa respuesta.

-"_Si me molestara, hubiera cancelado la cita y habría esperado a que me asignaran otra_" – Este chico era genial, no tenías ni idea que se podía hacer eso en el Programa, pero **_Este chico es genial_**.

-"_O-oh… bueno creo que llevas la razón_" – contestas algo sorprendida, y sonrojada, ante su declaración.

-"_Bien, ¿quieres dar un paseo?_" – se levanta de su asiento. Desde hace un rato habían terminado de comer sus dulces, pero no se habían movido por su entretenida plática. – "_¡Claro!_" – tu ánimo alegre regreso a la normalidad por aquella invitación del chico.

* * *

Caminan un buen tramo, a lo largo de la plaza; observando las tiendas y sus aparadores. Había un ambiente relajado entre ustedes, a veces conversaban, otras solo miraban el interior de las tiendas.

**_Wah! ¿Q-qué es esto?!_** tu corazón dio un brinco al sentir como la mano de tu compañero empezaba a rosar la tuya, mientras caminaban. _**Oh Por Dios! Oh Por Dios!**_ tu ritmo cardíaco aceleraba al pasar el tiempo, tus mejillas empezaban a llenarse de un rojo intenso, al sentir como los dedos cálidos del chico buscaban entrelazarse con los tuyos. Tu mano temblaba, pero aún así respondiste a los movimientos del chico, hasta que por fin entrelazaron sus dedos en un firme agarre.

El rubor ya había alcanzado la punta de tus orejas, pasaron frente al ventanal de una tienda, miraste de reojo el reflejo de ambos; tu compañero llevaba la vista fija al frente no pudiendo evitar el enorme sonrojo que traía en sus mejillas y orejas. _**Wah!~ Es alguien genial~**_ pensaste al ver al atractivo chico junto a ti.

Así caminaron por un buen rato, tomados de las manos, algo sudorosas pero parecía no importarles a ninguno de los dos, no tenían la más mínima intención de soltarse.

-"_[T/N]-san_" – el chico llama de repente – "_¿Estás libre el siguiente domingo?_" – va directo al punto.

-"_S-sí_" – ahora una indescriptible sensación llena tu pecho al escucharlo, que provoca que te encojas apenada entre tus hombros.

-"_Bien, entonces ¿nos podemos ver en la cafetería **?_" – continúa.

-"_Seguro_" – tratas de mantener la calma en tu voz, necesitabas gritar de felicidad. – "_Ah!_" – levantas tu mirada para encontrarte con la de él – "_Necesito tu número, para poder llamarte_" – sueltas tu mano de la del chico para poder buscar tu celular, no querías pero no podías solo con una mano.

-"_Oh! Es cierto_" – el chico también busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-"_Listo!, ya te tengo agregado_" – dices alegremente. – "_También está listo aquí_" – te muestra la pantalla del celular.

Ha llegado la hora de despedirse, el día ya había oscurecido y debías regresar a tu hogar. _**Oh~ ¿por qué el día no es más largo…?**_ haces un ligero puchero, pero antes de irte querías darle algo a Nishinoya. Te armas de todo el valor que puedes reunir en esos instantes y te diriges a Noya-san. **_Voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo… vamos tú puedes_** tus porras imaginarias se hacen presentes, mientras tu corazón empieza a palpitar fuertemente.

-"_Noya-san_" – pones una mirada de concentración – "_Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, fue el mejor día que haya tenido, tengo que irme a casa, entonces, me gustaría darte esto como agradecimiento_" – la última frase la dices muy rápido, te inclinas un poco, él era unos pocos centímetros menor que tú, pero no te molestaba.

_-(chuu~)-_ Le plantas un beso en su mejilla derecha, haciendo el corazón de ambos se acelera demasiado.

-"_N-nos vemos después, Noya-san_" – es lo único que mencionas antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, ni siquiera te das tiempo para observar su reacción, lo único de lo que te percataste era de tu corazón palpitando fuerte. Estabas feliz, te habían pasado cosas muy lindas hoy. Tu rostro lo sentías caliente y tus mejillas ardían de la emoción, solo querías llegar a tu casa, tumbarte en la cama y soltar todos los gritos de felicidad que habías estado guardando desde el momento que conociste a Nishinoya.

Por otra parte, el pequeño chico se había quedado petrificado por el beso que le habías dado, sin tiempo a reaccionar. Era una estatua con el rostro del color de un tomate.

**_No me imagino como estaré cuando sea otro tipo de beso…Wah!~_** sacudes tu cabeza de un lado a otro _**No, no, no… mi mente está demasiado activa hoy… ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?**_ te reprendes a ti misma antes de que tú imaginación vuele demasiado alto.

* * *

**No se que tal haya quedado, pero Gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	4. Tsukishima Kei

**Capítulo cuatro, me disculpo de antemano si no es muy bueno.**

**-oo-**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

**(N/A): Nota del autor**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Tsukishima Kei**_

_**Esto no puede ser peor, ¿o, sí?**_ Corrías lo más rápido que podías, tenías un compromiso, o mejor dicho cita; ibas tarde. Los eventos que se desataron en ese día, precisamente en ese día no eran muy agradables; tenía que pasarte todo eso.

-_"Rayos… rayos… ya son casi los 20 minutos…"_ – a comparación de muchas personas que llegan casi una hora, o más tarde a sus compromisos, para ti con solo 5 minutos tarde era demasiado. _**Sería un milagro que todavía siguiera ahí…**_

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**Wah!~ Wah!~ ¡No puede ser!**_, la pantalla de la computadora mostraba el perfil de un chico, que si no fuera por su expresión tan apática, prácticamente sería un modelo. La fotografía era de un chico rubio de lentes, muy atractivo, medía 1.88, _**Joh~… Kyaa~**_. – _"Intereses… oh, solo menciona voleibol"_ – bueno, eso no sorprendía después de todo cargaba con esa expresión en la foto, pero de cualquier manera, tú cita sería un chico guapo, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Rápidamente fuiste a escoger el vestuario que llevarías, debía de ser algo lindo. Todo debía salir bien si quería seguir viendo al chico, o al menos que ese día lo pasaran ambos genial sin importar si seguían en comunicación después.

**_Kyaa~ no puedo creer que me tocara alguien así, no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad, tehehe~_**.

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

No contabas, ni siquiera imaginabas lo que te pasaría. Saliendo de tu casa, emprendiste tu tranquila caminata hacia el sitio acordado, llevabas un buen margen de tiempo así que ibas a un ritmo calmado, que te permitiera tranquilizarte de tu ansiedad por encontrarte con aquel chico guapo. Ibas doblando por la esquina de una calle, cuando la desgracia hizo su aparición.

La camioneta que paso cerca de la banqueta, levanto el agua que se había acumulado en un charco, no pudiste esquivar lo suficiente así que todo ese perfecto vestuario escogido con tanto esfuerzo y tiempo se fue por la borda, terminaste empapada, necesitabas regresar a tu hogar a cambiarte. Tenías que caminar todo el camino de regreso, solo faltaban unas pocas cuadras antes de llegar a la cafetería, pero tenía que pasarte eso. Y claro no irías oliendo a "perro mojado" y con la ropa hecha un asco.

El camino de regreso no fue menos peor; al esquivar a unas chicas que venían en grupo, pisaste por accidente los desperdicios de un perro, maldijiste al dueño y al perro y continuaste tu camino; unos chicos de primaria a los que anteriormente habías regañado por hacer maldades cerca del vecindario, escogieron justo ese día para vengarse pegando un chicle en tu cabello; regresabas a tu casa con tu vestuario y cabello hechos un desastre, oliendo no muy agradable. Lo único a tu ventaja era el margen de tiempo que tenías.

Suerte para ti fue que cerca de ti vivía una conocida que era estilista, ella podía arreglar tu cabello, con lo que no contabas era que estuviera bañándose, decidiste regresar después de que terminara mientras te darías una ducha rápida, que empeoraría tu cabello, para limpiarte y cambiarte de ropa. No tenías algo tan lindo como lo anterior así que cogiste lo primero que encontraste, el tiempo se venía encima.

Gracias a tu conocida, tu cabello tomó una forma presentable y linda, aunque algo corta. El tiempo se redujo mucho, necesitabas correr lo más rápido que pudieras para llegar a tiempo, o al menos no tan retrasada.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Y ahí estabas llegando a la cafetería, con la esperanza de ver al menos una vez a ese chico. Estabas llena de sudor por la carrera, tus piernas dolían del esfuerzo y recuperabas el aliento cuando viste tu salvación. En una de las mesas dentro de la cafetería, se podía ver una cabellera rubia. _**No puede ser… me espero… **_suspiraste algo aliviada.

Entraste y un mesero te indico el camino hacia aquella mesa, tu corazón latía demasiado fuerte, en parte por haber corrido, y en parte por ansiedad, el chico iba a estar molesto. Para tu sorpresa en la mesa había dos chicos sentados, tenían facciones parecidas, el otro se veía más grande de edad que tu cita, posiblemente era un universitario.

-_"Hola…"_ – saludaste sin mucha fuerza. Ambos chicos te miraron sin responder, el mayor con una sonrisa en su cara y el menor con fastidio, eso te hizo brincar en tu interior de susto.

-_"¡Lamento haber llegado tan tarde!"_ – hiciste una reverencia pronunciada, estabas muy apenada.

-_"Oh, no, no te preocupes. No esperamos tanto"_ – el mayor te indico que levantaras tu rostro; eso no te animaba ni te tranquilizaba del todo; 25 minutos era demasiado tarde. – _"Vamos, toma asiento, yo solo traje a mi hermano menor y estaba haciéndole compañía, ahora ya no es necesario, nos vemos"_ – el chico se levanto al despedirse y tomo camino hacia la salida, le susurro algo al oído del menor antes de irse.

_**Rayos… que se supone que diga… esto es vergonzoso…**_ – _"Ah… así que él es tu hermano mayor…"_ – fue lo único que salió.

-_"Lo acaba de decir"_ – el tono del chico era brusco y frío, _**Rayos, rayos, está molesto…**_ tenía razón, así que no tenías nada que decir en contra.

-_"Claro, jeje~_" – soltaste una sonrisilla nerviosa que provoco una mirada más fría del chico – _"Yo soy [T/N] ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ –.

-_"Tsukishima Kei"_ – este chico era de pocas palabras, y muy bruscas.

-_"Mucho gusto… ah, en verdad lamento haber llegado tan tarde"_ – necesitabas aclarar tu disculpa, debía notar tu arrepentimiento; enserio lo sentías.

-_"No tienes por qué disculparte por segunda vez, se nota por tu apariencia que lo sientes"_ – _**Auch!**_ no necesitabas aclarar tu disculpa.

-_"Je~ tuve unos algunos incidentes de camino aquí, es por eso de mi apariencia"_ – tu nerviosismo aumentaba. Por suerte para ti el mesero vino a pedir sus órdenes, así podrían distraerse un poco del asunto del retardo. El chico no respondió a tu afirmación.

Tsukishima pidió un postre no muy dulce junto con un café, tú obviamente pediste tu postre favorito y un _cappuccino_, había un silencio muy incómodo, si él no planeaba conversar tendrías que hacerlo tú, obligarlo a que dijera algo. _**Pero, ¡¿qué?!...**_ tu nerviosismo no cedía, el semblante de él era claramente de fastidio.

-_"Ah… en tu perfil decía que te interesaba el voleibol, ¿juegas en tu escuela?"_ – era un tema, no sabías si respondería o no, pero aún así lo propusiste.

-_"Sí"_ – vamos, al menos podía hacer un mejor esfuerzo por contestar mejor.

-_"¿Estás en el club de voleibol?"_ –.

-_"Sí"_ – **_AGH!_** Enserio, un mejor esfuerzo no le afectaría nada.

-_"¿Qué posición ocupas?"_ – al escuchar tu pregunta el chico hizo una mueca de incredulidad, tal vez no se esperaba la pregunta, o tal vez no era incredulidad, sino fastidio.

-_"Bloqueador central"_ – bueno, por su altura lo imaginaste como bloqueador.

-_"Ah~ y ¿qué tal juegas?"_ – ahora si tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-_"Normal, supongo"_ –.

-_"Entonces, tu equipo es normal o de los fuertes."_ –.

-_"Somos algo fuertes, los demás jugadores son mejores que yo"_ – estaba respondiéndote con más palabras era un avance.

-_"Heh~ y ¿qué no le puedes sacar provecho a tu altura? Digo, no cualquiera es así de alto, tienes una ventaja"_ – ahora tenía una expresión algo indiferente a tu respuesta.

-_"Hmm… supongo"_ – esto no estaba saliendo del todo bien.

-_"Oye… y ¿por qué estas en un sitio para citas aleatorias?"_ – acababas de soltar una bomba, el chico ahora se veía enojado. _**Rayos… creo que no debí preguntar**_

-_"Fue por culpa de mi hermano"_ –.

-_"Ah… ¿por eso él estaba aquí contigo?"_ – tal vez tenía la intención de no asistir a la cita, _**Me siento algo rechazada…**_

-_"Sí, creo que pensaba que me escaparía, o algo así"_ – ante su respuesta sueltas una leve risilla, que se supone relajaría el ambiente, pero no, sigue igual.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Lamentablemente tu cabeza estaba casi en blanco, suponías que él sacaría una pregunta una conversación, pero al parecer no, y no tenías nada de qué hablar. Salvándote, casi como por milagro entraron dos chicos escandalosos al local, captando la atención de todos, incluyendo la tuya y la de tu pareja, quien dio un suspiro pesado al escuchar aquellas voces.

-_"Oi! Mira Noya-san, creo que ese es Tsukishima"_ – un chico con cabeza rapada estaba señalando a tu compañero.

-_"Oh! Es cierto"_ – los dos se acercaron a su mesa, el otro chico era un _chibi_ con peinado levantado.

-_"¡Hola! Tsukishima"_ – saludo el pequeño. El rubio se limito a encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada.

-_"Hola"_ – contesto algo grosero pero no pareció importarles a aquellos dos, quienes seguían con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-_"Ho~! Ah… Noya-san, esta con una chica"_ – dijo casi murmurando el pelado, aun así alcanzaste a escucharlo. Los dos inmediatamente dirigieron la atención hacia ti, su sonrisa se borro mostrando un rostro tímido.

-_"Hola! ¿Son amigos de Tsukishima?"_ – no querías caer de nuevo en un silencio incómodo, decidiste hablar aunque sentiste la mirada de fastidio que te lanzaba el rubio.

-_"S-sí, s-somos compañeros en el club de v-voleibol"_ – el enano hablo.

-_"Yo soy Tanaka Ryuunosuke, y él es Nishinoya Yuu, somos de segundo año"_ – el cabeza de monje parecía más relajado que su amigo, les sonreíste e hiciste una leve reverencia.

-_"Mucho gusto senpais, yo soy [T/N]"_ – al oír la palabra _senpai_, aquellos dos se sonrojaron y una confianza enorme se apodero de sus semblantes, correspondiendo tu sonrisa.

-_"Jaja, entonces ¿eres la novia de Tsukishima?"_ – el mayor siguió hablando. En otras circunstancias tal vez eso hubiera provocado un sonrojo, pero después de toda aquella incomodidad, tu nerviosismo y ansiedad se habían transformado en impaciencia para con el rubio.

-_"No, a penas lo acabo de conocer"_ – respondiste sinceramente, provocando confusión en el dúo. El rubio seguía con la mirada desviada hacia otro lado, no pensaba meterse en la conversación. – _"Es que hay un sitio de citas por internet que te asigna una pareja al azar, un lugar accesible para ambos en donde puedan encontrarse, y la hora es la única que se escoge"_ – decidiste aclarar las dudas que pudieran tener sobre el encuentro entre ti y el chico alto.

-_"Oh~"_ – el enano se veía interesado, un brillo se poso sobre sus ojos. El pelado se limito a reírse.

-_"Jajajaja, no sabía que te interesaran esas cosas Tsukishima, al parecer estas algo solitario"_ – el chico contagio la risa a su pequeño compañero, ahora los dos se burlaban del rubio, quien hizo una expresión de enojo y vergüenza a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua, eso también provoco en ti una ligera risa interna; no querías que el rubio se diera cuenta así que no la exteriorizaste.

-_"Señores, si me disculpan, su mesa ya esta lista"_ – una chica mesera interrumpió las carcajadas, los chicos se despidieron de nosotros y se dirigieron a su mesa. _**Jeje~ hubiera sido bueno que me hubiera tocado alguno de ellos dos, no son tan atractivos como el rubio, pero son más alegres…**_ Volteaste a ver a tu compañero que comía su postre como si nada hubiera pasado, soltaste un suspiro; esto era difícil.

-_"Si quieres puedes irte con ellos, no es como si necesitara compañía"_ – eso fue algo rudo, pero _**¡¿Cómo rayos sabía que estabas pensando en eso?!**_ Abriste tus ojos en señal de sorpresa, el chico levanto su mirada fijándola en la tuya – _"Eres fácil de leer"_ – prosiguió.

-_"…"_ – no tenías nada para responder; entonces eso significaba que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estabas sufriendo con el silencio y ¿no dijo nada?, _**oh~ este chico es cruel**_. – _"Entonces… ¿tenías una idea de lo que estaba pensando, todo este tiempo?"_ – no lo pensaste y preguntaste.

-_"Sí, estabas desesperada buscando un tema en común para hablar_" – _**Hah?! Si se dio cuenta ¡¿por qué no me ayudo?!**_.

-_"Y… ¿Por qué no sacaste un tema tú?"_ – el tono de tu voz empezaba a reflejar molestia.

-_"Yo tampoco tenía nada de qué hablar"_ – respondió desganado, **_pero ¡AL MENOS PUDISTE INTENTAR ALGO!_** gritabas en tus adentros. Tu día no iba bien.

-_"¿Tienes una idea de lo que me pasó antes de llegar aquí?"_ – el "ligero" tono molesto de tu voz causo que el rubio rodara sus ojos en señal de fastidio, **_Rayos… no debí sonar como reclamándole algo_**. –_"N-no… olvídalo, perdón por alzar un poco la voz…"_ – no tenía la culpa de lo que te había pasado y tampoco tenía sentido contárselo. Agachaste la mirada continuando con tu postre, al menos debías soportar sus brusca forma de hablar hasta que terminaran sus postres.

-_"Te paso un accidente"_ – soltó el rubio captando tu atención – _"Normalmente las chicas llevan lo mejor que tienen para sus citas, le paso algo a tu mejor ropa y no tuviste otra más que cambiarla"_ – tenía razón, vaya que era observador, los demás chicos bromearían sobre que no te interesa la cita.

-_"Hmm…"_ – dices asintiendo a lo que te dijo.

-_"Por eso dije que no era necesario disculparse dos veces"_ – bueno, eso más bien había sonado como un comentario sarcástico, no pensabas que lo dijera de buena manera. Así que simplemente soltaste una cálida sonrisa, algo increíble considerando lo que habías pasado, la expresión del rubio siguió sin inmutarse, pero te daba la sensación de que estaba más relajado.

-_"Gracias… supongo…"_ – dijiste debido a sus anteriores comentarios, aunque no estabas segura si se debía agradecer algo o no. – _"¿Tienes más amigos?"_ – decidiste continuar la conversación.

-_"No creo que ellos se consideren amigos míos"_ – refiriéndose al dúo que no paraba de hacer escándalo desde su mesa. Soltaste una leve risa al ver la cara de tu compañero.

-_"Bueno, ignorando a los chicos, ¿tienes algún amigo?"_ – tu molestia se había desvanecido, ahora podías charlar relajada. **(N/A: Creo que esta chica tiene cambios algo radicales de humor.)**

-_"Sí, hay un chico que lo conozco desde la escuela elemental"_ – comenta, despertando tu curiosidad _**Jaja~ entonces si hay alguien, aparte de su familia que lo haya aguantado por tanto tiempo**_ piensas de manera burlona, parecía un chico algo amargado.

-_"¿Cómo se llama?"_ –.

-_"Yamaguchi"_ – contesta sin muchas ganas el chico, concentrando su atención ahora en su café.

-_"¿También está en el equipo de voleibol de tu escuela?"_ – al escucharte, el rubio alza su mirada para observarte.

-_"Haces muchas preguntas"_ – es lo único que suelta antes de regresar a su café.

-_"Jeje~ bueno, si no piensas preguntar nada tú, debo hacerlo yo"_ – vuelves a sonreír, mientras observas al chico.

-_"…"_ – suelta un suspiro – _"¿En qué escuela vas?"_ – el chico comienza a ceder, _**Hoho~**_.

-_"Karasuno"_ – el chico levanta las cejas, no se esperaba esa respuesta. – _"También vas ahí, ¿no?"_ – el chico sin bajar las cejas te muestra una mirada de interrogación. – _"Es que en tu perfil lo decía, también lo decía el mío, pero creo que no lo leíste"_ – continuaste mientras seguías sonriendo.

-_"Nunca te había visto por la escuela_" – finalmente habla.

-_"Yo tampoco, al parecer ambos estábamos concentrados en nuestras cosas y no prestamos atención de quien está alrededor"_ – le contestas. – _"Aunque creo que eso me califica como una persona algo idiota y distraída, digo, ¿Quién no nota a un chico de primer año que mide casi 1.90?"_ – deberías estar muy distraída o algo ciega, para no notar a aquel chico alto y ATRACTIVO en tu escuela.

-_"Supongo"_ – aquella respuesta reflejo una sonrisa casi imperceptible por parte del rubio. _**Ho~! ¡Sonrío! ¡Siiii~!**_ – _"Tú ¿no perteneces a ningún club?"_ – prosiguió el chico.

-_"No, no tengo algo que llame mi atención en particular"_ – sonaba algo perezoso pero era verdad. – _"¿Qué se siente jugar voleibol?"_ – la pregunta salió por si sola mientras analizabas los clubs de la escuela en tu cabeza. Eso tomo por sorpresa al rubio, quien se tomo su tiempo antes de volver a hablar.

-_"Se siente bien"_ – la expresión del chico se relajo por completo, ya no había rastros del ceño fruncido que tenía al principio de su encuentro. – _"Antes lo veía como un simple juego, pero recientemente me enseñaron a disfrutarlo más"_ – para tu enorme sorpresa el chico contesto eso.

-_"Oh~ supongo que debe ser emocionante jugarlo"_ – expresas al ver nuevamente una imperceptible sonrisa por parte de Tsukishima. – _"Oye, ¿puedo ir a verlos jugar en sus horas de práctica?"_ – nuevamente tu pregunta descolocó al chico.

-_"Creo que sí, nadie viene a observarnos, pero no creo que esté prohibido"_ –.

-_"¿Enserio? ¡Genial!"_ – eso te emocionaba, nunca habías visto las prácticas de un equipo de voleibol, debía de ser algo interesante, y podrías volver a ver seguido al rubio aunque no salieran como pareja o amigos. _**¡Yuju!, tal vez encuentre a otros chicos guapos… hehe~**_.

Tu breve momento de felicidad y comodidad se termino cuando te diste cuenta de que ambos habían terminado de comer. **_Awh~ tal vez quiera irse pronto_**. Pagaron la cuenta y estaban por salir, cuando de nuevo el par escandaloso los llamó desde su mesa.

-_"Adiós [T/N]-san"_ – gritaron a coro. – _"Suerte con ella Tsukishima"_ – provocando otro chasquido de lengua y que el susodicho girara bruscamente ignorando a sus _senpais_, saliendo del local. Tú fuiste más amable, y agitaste tu mano despidiéndote de los chicos, sin faltar claro una risilla burlona por parte tuya.

-_"Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirse"_ – soltaste mientras suspirabas y te estirabas afuera del local. El chico no contesto nada. – _"Gracias por pagar mi orden, fue… entretenido estar contigo"_ – dudaste por un momento, había terminado bien a pesar de todo.

-_"Seguro, lo mismo digo"_ – no era muy creíble de su parte pero igual le respondiste con una sonrisa. – _"Pensé que ibas a querer continuar todo el día"_ – eso te sorprendió, esperabas una despedida rápida y tajante de su parte, no un cuestionamiento de esos.

-_"Ah… bueno, no se a donde más ir"_ – podrías haber dicho que parecía que él no estaba muy cómodo con tu compañía pero eso pudo enojarlo, debías ser cuidadosa con el chico. Tsukishima se quedo pensativo por un momento.

-_"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"_ – eso si no lo esperabas, te estaba pidiendo acompañarte hasta tu casa, podías hablar un poco más con él. Después de todo, era algo amable.

-_"Si no es molestia, claro"_ – le sonreíste, él no te contesto y comenzó la caminata.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Era amable, caminaba a tu paso. La conversación la inició él, eso seguía sorprendiéndote y a la misma vez te causaba felicidad y emoción. Mientras caminaban no pasaste desapercibidas las miradas de las chicas que pasaban por ahí, algunas miraban con sorpresa a ese chico alto y atractivo, otras se sentían algo intimidadas por el porte del chico, y finalmente una que otra te veía con celos y enojo por estar caminando y conversando con aquel.

-_"¿Conoces algo de voleibol?"_ – sin desviar la vista del frente, el chico seguía conversando, ahora el preguntaba para tu alivio y felicidad.

-_"Solo conozco algo de él de forma teórica, de forma práctica… creo que apesto jugando"_ – te encogiste en tus hombros algo apenada. – _"Hace mucho que no juego"_ – suspiraste, tendrías un poco más que expresar si fueras un poco más deportiva y atlética como antes.

-_"¿Cuándo jugabas, apestabas jugando?"_ – te pregunta el chico con su característico tono calmado casi rayando en indiferencia.

-_"No tanto, si podía recibir y mandar unos buenos pases hacia el otro lado"_ – tu confianza comenzaba a regresar.

-_"Entonces no creo que si vuelves a jugar apestes, tal vez te falte práctica pero no estás perdida"_ – **_Hoo~ ¿de dónde había salido tanta amabilidad?_** Agradecías su... comprensión?! Tal vez detrás de todo ese enorme cascarón de indiferencia y fastidio se encontraba un chico normal y amable.

-_"Jaja, gracias, bueno mi casa es por acá"_ – antes de doblar a una esquina te detuviste, él chico te siguió y te miró con una cara de sorpresa.

-_"La mía también es por ahí"_ – te contesto, al escucharlo te invadieron sentimientos de terror, _**Si lo hubiera conocido antes y no por causa del sitio de citas, no me imagino cómo me trataría…**_, de culpa, _**¡¿Cómo rayos nunca note a este chico vecino, tan guapo?!**_, de felicidad, _**Gyaa!~ Lo podré ver seguido!~ Si no es que todos los días...**_, de ansiedad, **_¡¿Y si me llega a ver toda desarreglada?!...bueno no es como si me importe…bueno sí…_** En fin, estabas hecha un lío en lo que se respecta a como debías reaccionar, simplemente le sonreíste nerviosamente.

-_"Oh~ ¡genial!, ¿cuál es tu casa?"_ – era importante saber la ubicación de su hogar, aunque no creías que fueras a entrar alguna vez, pero era importante saber hacia dónde mirar. _**Sí!...Sólo mirar…**_ Ambos retomaron su camino hacia sus respectivas casas.

-_"Es esa"_ – te señaló una casa algo ordinal, era parecida a todas las demás en el vecindario, no tenía mucha diferencia a la tuya; solo unos cuantos detalles. Vivía a tres casas de la tuya, en la acera del frente; saberlo era emocionante.

-_"Oh~ esa es la mía"_ – le señalaste tu hogar, su expresión no cambió. Estaban ya a unos cuantos pasos de la suya, así que de nuevo te detuviste para despedirte, y decirle que lo verías en la escuela el día de mañana. Pero antes de que pudieras hacerlo, él nuevamente te sorprendió.

-_"Te acompaño hasta tu casa"_ – **_¡¿Eh?!..._** Eso definitivamente no lo esperabas.

-_"… Ok…"_ – ibas a decirle que no se preocupara pero no ibas a desaprovechar la bizarra amabilidad que salía del chico.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Llegaron a la puerta de tu casa, no hablaron nada en su breve camino a tu casa, caminaron en silencio, aunque ya no era un silencio incómodo, se sentía tranquilidad ahora. Levantaste tu mirada, _**Vaya que es alto…aunque no me molesta verlo hacia arriba…**_

-_"Gracias, nuevamente, por todo, Tsukishima-san; y por acompañarme hasta mi hogar"_ – no pudiste menos que sonreír ante todo lo que habías pasado en el día. No había sido el día perfecto que imaginabas, pero habías sido interesante. El rubio asintió con la cabeza al escucharte. – _"Bueno, nos vemos"_ – te despediste agitando tu mano.

-_"Espero verte en la escuela"_ – el chico soltó sin mucha emoción. Al igual que él, solo asentiste con la cabeza, sorprendida por su despedida; dio media vuelta de regreso a su hogar. Y sin poder preverlo, un ligero sonrojo se poso sobre tus mejillas mientras observabas como se alejaba.

* * *

**-oooo-**

El rubio, se colocó sus audífonos tratando de ignorar aquel calor y sonrojo que empezaba a nacer en su rostro; cerró la puerta principal de su hogar, se dirigía a su habitación cuando un chico mayor lo interrumpió.

-_"¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita?"_ – el mayor sabía que esa última palabra podía molestar a su hermano pero aún así la dijo.

-_"Normal"_ – el rubio contesto sin quitarse los audífonos, continuando su camino a su recámara.

El mayor no pudo continuar con sus preguntas, se sorprendió ante la sonrisa cálida e imperceptible que el chico traía en su rostro al contestarle**.**

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Muchas gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	5. Oikawa Tooru

**Hola, aquí esta el quinto capítulo, espero y lo disfruten, y si salió algo raro me disculpo de antemano.**

_**Pensamientos.**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

**En este capítulo aparece [S/N] que significa "su nombre"; y [N/A] que es nota del autor.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Oikawa Tooru**_

Era un domingo cualquiera, pero no para ti y tú querida amiga; ella tendría una cita en unos cuantos minutos más, estaba muy nerviosa, así que decidiste acompañarla durante el trayecto al lugar de encuentro de la cita. Aún no podías creer que ella hubiera ingresado a un sitio de citas por internet, la chica era dulce, tierna y seria en muchos aspectos, pero esto te agarro por sorpresa. Todavía lo hubieras creído más de tu persona.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Días antes había llamado emocionada por su convocación a una cita aleatoria, necesitaba decírtelo y tú necesitabas ver a su susodicho compañero de citas. Corriste lo más rápido que pudiste hasta llegar a su casa, estaba cruzando la calle, pero tenías mucha apuración por conocerlo. Al llegar, tu amiga te mostró el perfil de su pareja, era un chico de apariencia normal, algo atractivo; mostraba una expresión seria, _**Heh~ tal vez por eso se emocionó tanto**_, a tu querida amiga le atraían los chicos maduros y serios, y él parecía serlo.

Ese día te quedaste hasta tarde en su casa para decidir el vestuario que llevaría, la ansiedad y emoción no la dejaban pensar claro así que ofreciste tu ayuda. Quedaron en que tú la auxiliarías en su apariencia; podías ser algo descuidada en tu persona pero sabías arreglar muy bien a las personas; además la acompañarías durante el camino a su cita para tranquilizarla.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Estabas cumpliendo tu palabra. No podías evitar sonreír al ver aquella chica, de apariencia tierna y dulce, tan emocionada. Si él chico no caía ante tu amiga te lanzarías a golpearlo, era alguien con encantos irresistibles y lo más importante habías arreglado su vestuario, maquillaje y peinado, con tus manos.

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la famosa cafetería donde sería su cita, y alcanzaste a observar a dos figuras, una de ellas conocida. Era el compañero de citas de tu amiga y al lado, bueno no tan al lado, estaba un chico apuesto rodeado de chicas haciendo un escándalo, la cita de tu amiga tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Uno de los momentos más tiernos que hayas visto en tu vida estaba a punto de ocurrir. El chico serio se dio cuenta de la llegada de tu amiga, y ambos hicieron una expresión de sorpresa, combinada con un intenso rojo en sus rostros. _**Kyaa~! ¡Qué monos se ven!**_ Si no fuera por que estabas en una vía pública, hubieras gritado de emoción tal como lo hacías en los mangas y series que veías de romance; estabas muy feliz por tu amiga, esperabas que todo entre ellos resultara bien.

Al igual que tú, el otro chico se dio cuenta de la expresión de ellos dos y se acerco a la cita-tomate de tu amiga.

-_"Vaya~ no pensé observar una expresión así de tu rostro Iwa-chan~"_ – habló mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en los hombros de su amigo, o al menos eso pensabas, su forma de dirigirse al chico era de confianza.

-_"C-cállate Oikawa"_ – contesto casi murmurando el otro, con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

Volteaste a ver a tu amiga que seguía en un extraño trance de emociones, y como no observaste ninguna intención de su parte por hablar, tú saludarías, después de todo estabas ahí para darle un empujoncito si lo necesitaba.

-_"Hola, soy [T/N] y ella es [S/N]"_ – tu saludo hizo despertar a tu amiga, quien se incorporó nuevamente haciendo una reverencia como saludo.

-_"H-hola, soy Hajime Iwaizumi"_ – la cita de tu amiga desprendía un nerviosismo increíble, aparte de que no dejaba de repasar con la mirada a tu linda amiga, claro de buena manera.

-_"Hola~ yo soy Tooru Oikawa, amigo de este chico"_ – el chico de cabello chocolate, era un poco más alto que el otro, y se veía que era mucho más desenvuelto que su amigo. Su saludo estuvo acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta. Si no fuera porque él era increíblemente apuesto, probablemente te hubieras sentido incómoda con esa sonrisa.

-_"Bueno, creo que es mejor dejar solos a estos tortolitos~"_ – Oikawa se separo de Iwaizumi, algo que tu copiaste, para dejar que sus amigos se acercaran a la entrada del local. – _"Cuida a tu linda cita, después de todo me conoces a mí, jeje~. Suerte Iwa-chan~"_ – se despidió de su amigo haciendo que se ganara un pequeño codazo por el nombrado, quien estaba a punto de crear una nueva tonalidad de rojo; tú amiga no estaba muy alejada de eso, simplemente le dedicaste una sonrisa que significaba "Ánimo, tú puedes" para que se sintiera con más confianza.

Ambos chicos ingresaron a la cafetería, tú trabajo había terminado lo único que te quedaba era esperar a que tu amiga llegara con la buenas noticias, _**En verdad espero que sean buenas noticias**_, rogabas en tu mente. Estabas por irte, no sin antes despedirte del amigo de Iwaizumi.

-_"No pensé que la cita de Iwa-chan tuviera una amiga tan linda"_ – antes de que dijeras nada, él chico había iniciado una conversación contigo de una manera algo extraña.

-_"Jaja… lo mismo digo"_ – reías de incomodidad, aceptar cumplidos no era tu fuerte.

-_"Eh?~ ¿Enserio lo crees?"_ – el chico no dejaba de sonreír. **_Esto… se siente raro… pero es guapo así que tal vez lo toleré un poquito más…_** No era normal que un chico tan atractivo trabara conversación contigo, debías aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te brindaba.

-_"Pues sí…"_ – contestaste algo dudosa. – _"Acompañaste a tu amigo a su cita ¿no? Debes ser alguien lindo si haces algo así por tu amigo, bueno claro también tienes un físico atractivo y las chicas de hace un rato se veían muy atraídas a tu persona, así que supongo que eso es obvio"_ – era una respuesta extraña pero que más podías contestar, hablabas mucho de nervios.

-_"Jaja, vaya, gracias~"_ – tenía una linda sonrisa… Bueno, todo en su físico estaba muy bien ubicado entonces todo en su apariencia era lindo. – _"¿Quieres dar un paseo mientras esperamos a que nuestro amigos terminen?"_ – sugirió el mayor.

-_"Ah… seguro"_ – esto no era normal, pero te gustaba. _**Jojo~ caminaré con un chico atractivo…**_

* * *

**-oooo-**

Estaban por salir de la zona de la plaza comercial, cuando el chico por fin habló. Ambos caminaban algo rápido así que no duró mucho su silencio.

-_"¿Desde cuándo conoces a tu amiga?"_ – era un gesto amable de su parte el mirarte a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-_"Desde el primer año de secundaria, ¿y tú? ¿Desde cuándo conoces al tuyo?"_ -.

-_"Somos amigos de la infancia"_ – eso explicaba el codazo del otro chico. – _"Y dime, ¿tienes novio (T/N)-chan?"_ – esa era una pregunta incómoda, no hablas de eso con un tipo que acabas de conocer por muy guapo que este, o al menos eso creías tú.

-_"No tengo interés"_ – era cierto, no tenías la necesidad de estar en una relación romántica con alguien, a veces resultaban ser algo problemáticas. El chico te dedico una expresión relajada sin faltar la sonrisa que llevaba desde que lo viste, _**¿No le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír?**_ pensabas.

-_"Eh?~ ¿Cómo es eso posible? Eres una chica atractiva"_ – no te llevabas con los cumplidos, así que sentiste un poco de fastidio al escuchar aquello. A la mayoría de las chicas les gustaría escucharlos, pero a ti no, tu abuelo te había enseñado a no confiar mucho en las personas que te alababan demasiado.

-_"Bueno, no creo que eso tenga que ver con tener novio o novia"_ – tu respuesta hizo que el chico alzara las cejas en señal de asombro. – _"¿Y qué me dices tú, tienes novia?"_ – no querías seguir hablando de tu situación sentimental.

-_"Yo sí tengo"_ – contesto orgullosamente, olvidando la expresión de asombro de hace un momento. _**Oh!~...**_ Era cierto que no tenías interés en estar en una relación pero eso no evito que sintieras algo de decepción al escuchar su respuesta.

-_"Heh~ entonces no deberías estar con otras chicas aparte de tu novia"_ – recordabas a las chicas que lo estaban rodeando hace un rato, la invitación que te hizo de caminar con él y sus cumplidos; normalmente a las chicas no les gusta que sus novios estén así con otras chicas.

-_"Oh~ ¿puede ser que estés celosa [T/N]-chan~?"_ – aquello te hizo saltar, _**¿Qué?!... No, ¿por qué estarías celosa?...Oh~ vaya creo que si soné como alguien celosa, rayos debo acomodar mejor las palabras…**_ No lo habías dicho por celos, estabas pensando en aquellos momentos incómodos con las novias de tu hermano mayor y de tus amigos, quienes si no fuera por el malentendido aclarado hubieran terminado asesinándote, literalmente.

-_"No, la experiencia me dice que a las chicas no les agrada que su novio sea muy amable con otras que no sean ellas"_ – en verdad lo sabías y muy bien; aquel laxante en tu jugo que no te dejo salir de tu casa por una semana, tu pupitre lleno de basura y otras cosas desagradables, esa pintura permanente que tuviste por un buen tiempo en la cara por descuidarte y dormir una siesta, el corte tusado que te hizo descubrir tu preferencia por el cabello corto, y otras cosas más, podían testificar a favor de tu comentario.

-_"¿Experiencia? ¿Quieres decir de lo que sentías con tus novios?"_ – este chico estaba aferrado al tema de novios.

-_"Eso es algo indiscreto a preguntar pero, no, no lo dije por eso"_ – empezabas a fastidiarte con esas preguntas, rogabas que no sacara otra parecida o del mismo tema.

-_"Oh~ jaja, perdón [T/N]-chan no debí preguntar eso, pero no te preocupes mi novia es alguien comprensiva"_ – a pesar de su respuesta no dejabas de sentirte inquieta por su compañía, podías imaginarte a su novia apareciendo de quien sabe donde para lanzarte miradas asesinas y llevarse a su novio. Para ignorar esos pensamientos cambiaste el tema de conversación.

-_"En el perfil de Iwaizumi decía que pertenecía al club de voleibol de su escuela, ¿tú también estas ahí?"_ – por la altura de ambos podías asegurar que sí, solo debías comprobarlo.

-_"Si, de hecho soy el capitán del equipo"_ – eso te sorprendió por un momento, no parecía un capitán, se veía muy relajado para serlo en tu opinión, aunque claro las apariencias engañan.

-_"Woa~ eso es genial, y ¿cuál es tu escuela?"_ – en la prefectura eran algo famosos los equipos de voleibol que eran fuertes, solo habías escuchado de Shiratorizawa de los demás no recordabas muy bien todos los datos.

-_"Aobajousai"_ – recordaste un partido que habías presenciado entre dos de la escuelas más fuertes, _**Creo que una de ellas era Aobajousai…**_ El chico se veía orgulloso de pertenecer a esa escuela.

-_"Oh! Eres el capitán de uno de los equipos de voleibol más fuertes, ¡eso es asombroso!"_ – una emoción repentina te invadió, _**Woah! ¡No puede ser! Estoy hablando con el capitán de Aobajousai… tendré que presumirle a mi hermano**_, dabas gracias a tu padre que te había inculcado el gusto por aquel deporte, si no fuera por eso dudabas que te fuera interesante la conversación con el chico. –_"¿Qué posición juegas?"_ – el interés por la plática estaba naciendo.

-_"Soy el armador, acaso [T/N]-chan ¿conoces algo acerca del voleibol?"_ – también el interés del chico por tu repentina emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-_"Sí, más o menos. A veces juego con la familia o con amigos, claro nunca adoptamos las posiciones que se deberían pero si puedo entender un partido de voleibol"_ – por fin la conversación estaba tomando un buen ritmo y forma. Tu alegría podía notarse claramente.

-_"Eso es genial [T/N]-chan, me alegró de que gustes del voleibol y lo conozcas"_ – una sonrisa sincera se asomó por el rostro del joven, reflejando su enorme gusto por el voleibol. Eso te tranquilizo, parte de tu incomodidad eran aquellas sonrisas coquetas y fingidas que te dedicaba. – _"¿Qué tal lo juegas?"_ – pregunto interesado.

-_"Mmm… supongo que bien, al menos no hemos perdido tantas veces"_ – sonríes con algo de pena, no puedes presumir de mucho. – _"Y ¿tú? ¿Tienes algún pase en especial?"_ – si tuvieras algún balón a tu alcance lo invitarías a jugar.

-_"Mm~ digamos que estoy perfeccionando un servicio que robe varios puntos"_ –.

-_"¿Un servicio?... Un servicio… ¡Espera! Entonces ¿tú eras el número 1 que tenía un saque poderoso?"_ – solo una vez habías asistido a un partido entre institutos, no hacía mucho, fuiste con tu hermano y sus amigos._** Era la final, o algo así...**_, por eso recordabas tan bien el nombre de Aobajousai y Shiratorizawa, los ganadores fueron estos últimos pero lo que más te había descolocado fue el saque del número 1 de Aobajousai, y el poder del número 1 de Shiratorizawa.

-_"¿Me has visto jugar antes?"_ – Oikawa se veía sorprendido. – _"¿En dónde, o cuando?"_ – siguió preguntando.

-_"Oh… fue en un partido que tuvieron con Shiratorizawa"_ – el mayor al escuchar el nombre de la escuela, inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una algo molesta. _**Ou… debe estar molesto porque perdieron… Rayos…**_, estabas algo arrepentida por haberlo dicho. – _"En verdad me sorprendió el servicio que hacías"_ – continuaste algo nerviosa.

-_"Hmm, gracias [T/N]-chan pero creo que me falta más práctica"_ – esta vez la sonrisa que mostró se veía algo forzada. No sabías que responder, te resultaba algo difícil animar a las personas en sus malos momentos, pero para la sorpresa de ambos reaccionaste de manera inusual. Le diste unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Oikawa, quien volteo a verte asombrado; al topar con su mirada le dedicaste una sonrisa amable.

-_"No soy muy buena con las palabras, pero el número de resultados buenos o malos no necesariamente te convierten en una persona fuerte y exitosa; el hecho de esforzarse por seguir adelante a pesar de cualquier cosa es lo que te convierte en una persona valiosa"_ – no supiste si eso era lo que debías decir o si debías decir algo, simplemente te sentiste aliviada al ver la expresión del mayor relajarse.

Te respondió con una verdadera sonrisa cálida, eso hizo que tu corazón diera un pequeño salto y un ligero rubor se asomara por tus mejillas. _**D-debe ser porque n-no estoy acostumbrada a dar ánimos… sí, eso debe ser…**_ tratabas de convencerte, ignorando la parte de tu mente que decía que tu ritmo acelerado de corazón era por otra cosa.

La melodía de un celular interrumpió tu pequeño trance que tenías por la sonrisa de Oikawa. Era su celular, él lo sacó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo cosa que cambió cuando observó el nombre de la persona quien lo llamaba, se veía algo alarmado y preocupado. _**¿Quién podrá ser?... Hah! Tal vez sea su novia…**_ cuando ese pensamiento se te cruzo por la mente, volteaste inconscientemente a ver a tu alrededor, no fuera a ser de malas que la novia los hubiera visto. No estabas haciendo nada malo, pero no creías que eso estuviera en la mente de la chica que los viera.

-_"Discúlpame un momento [T/N]-chan"_ – te dijo antes de levantar la bocina, asentiste con la cabeza. Se alejo un poco para contestar la llamada, tú te quedaste dónde estabas; por la plática que tenías con él y sus expresiones algo hipnotizantes, **(N/A: Hay que aceptarlo, si te encontrarás con un chico así no creo que quisieras quitarle la mirada de encima.)**, no te habías dado cuenta el lugar por el que caminaban, se habían alejado un buen tramo de la zona comercial. Estaban cerca de una parada de autobuses, así que te sentaste en la banca para esperar al chico, que no se veía muy alegre conversando.

_**¿Cómo le estará yendo a [S/N] e Iwaizumi-san?... Jeje, tal vez sigan igual de rojos que hace un rato, hablando un poco más tal vez, jaja…**_ reías para ti al recordar sus reacciones al conocerse, lamentabas no haber sacado tu celular para tomar una foto de recuerdo. Volteaste una vez más a ver a Oikawa, tenía el celular en su mano al parecer ya había terminado su llamada, pero seguía sin moverse. _**¿Habrá pasado algo malo?...**_, no podías pensar que, _**Tal vez si lo llamó su novia…**_, empezabas a sentirte culpable por haber aceptado dar un paseo con él.

Por fin, recupero su postura y se volteo hacia ti, mostrándote una expresión de tranquilidad fingida.

-_"¿Pasó algo malo?"_ – tal vez era muy entrometido preguntar aquello, pero de cierta manera te preocupaba. El chico tomó asiento junto a ti, soltando un largo suspiro.

-_"Creo que acaban de botarme… de nuevo…"_ – abriste completamente tus ojos de sorpresa, no esperabas esa respuesta, más bien ni siquiera esperabas que te contestara abiertamente.

-_"Ah… l-lo lamento…"_ – _**¿Qué se supone que le dices a una persona con quien acaban de terminar por teléfono?**_ el ambiente se sentía nuevamente incómodo, no tuviste nada más que decir así que bajaste la mirada y te encogiste de hombros, era realmente incómodo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes que alguno de los dos hablara nuevamente.

-_"Bueno, creo que mejor esperaré a Iwa-chan en casa… espero que a él si le vaya bien"_ – otra sonrisa forzada se hizo presente en su rostro. – _"Gracias por acompañarme [T/N]-chan"_ – te sentías mal por el pobre chico, su expresión juguetona se había consumido por su expresión deprimida.

-_"Gracias a ti por invitarme"_ – era triste despedirte de él. Te había resultado muy entretenido conversar con él, aunque al principio preguntara de temas incómodos, se veía que era buen chico, no querías irte y que su última expresión que vieras fuera una desanimada y depresiva. Dirigiste tu atención a tu bolso, revolviste un poco las cosas antes de sacar un caramelo de fresa. – _"Toma, no es mucho pero es como agradecimiento, espero nos veamos después"_ – se lo entregaste y te levantaste de tu asiento para marcharte, pero antes volviste a reaccionar de una manera extraña a lo normal en ti. Revolviste un poco el cabello del chico ahí sentado, y sonreíste, aunque eso fue más por nervios que por amabilidad. – _"Que tengas un retorno a tu casa seguro, Oikawa-san"_ – retiraste tu mano de su pelo para agitarla en señal de despedida.

Te alejaste con paso apresurado, **_Gyaa! Gyaa! ¡¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer?!... Soy una violadora de espacios personales… Rayos…_** Negabas enérgicamente con la cabeza, estabas tan acostumbrada a animar de esa forma a tu pequeña amiga que lo hiciste con alguien a quien acababas de conocer, no había justificación para tus impulsivas acciones. _**Bueno, al menos no terminé abrazándolo… aunque su cabello se sentía suave—No, no… eso no es correcto…**_ Durante todo el camino de regreso te la pasaste pensando en el chico, ya no podías negar ni justificar que te habías sentido atraída a él; cada vez que su rostro o la textura de su cabello aparecían en tu mente, tu corazón se aceleraba.

-_"¿Qué rayos te paso?"_ – al llegar a tu hogar, tu hermano mayor te recibió en la puerta. – _"Ja! No me digas que viste a un chico guapo"_ – tu hermano te conocía demasiado bien para tu gusto. Solo asentiste y le diste un golpe en el brazo. En verdad esperabas volver a ver a Oikawa y, siendo sincera también que todo fuera bien entre tu amiga e Iwaizumi, así podrías verlo. **_Claro… la felicidad de tu amiga iba primero… rayos… soy una egoísta, hehe~_**.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Un chico apuesto y alto que reposaba en la parada de autobús, captaba la atención de las transeúntes femeninas que pasaban por ahí. No podía evitar sentirse desanimado por la noticia que había recibido, pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa en su rostro recordando las palabras de 'ánimo' de la chica que le había regalado aquel caramelo de fresa que estaba degustando.

* * *

**Nota final: La razón del porque la amiga no tiene nombre es porque no tenía imaginación para su nombre, aunque tal vez pensaré en realizar un capítulo con Iwaizumi.**

**Gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	6. Sugawara Koshi

**Hola, traigo el sexto capítulo, que en verdad espero lo disfruten.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Sugawara Koshi**_

La mañana esta algo fresca, se siente el frío pero el sol resplandece en el cielo, mientras recorre su trayecto para alcanzar su punto más alto en el plano despejado que decora el hermoso escenario. No podía ser mejor el día, el clima es algo templado y fresco, llevas un ritmo calmado al andar. Traes los audífonos puestos, la música que escuchas no podría quedar mejor para tu caminata, eso te relaja; estás por tener un encuentro programado que no puedes definir como algo bueno o malo, no conoces a la otra persona. Llevas la intriga si será alguien sincero, buena persona, amable – al menos eso era lo que se reflejaba en el semblante de la foto que habías visto en ese perfil que, a primera vista no llamaba mucho la atención – o, tal vez podía resultar ser todo lo contrario – las apariencias engañan en la mayoría de los casos – _**Por favor, que sea alguien normal, me conformo con eso**_ pensabas al casi llegar al lugar destinado.

Para ser el primer encuentro de ambos, era extraño el lugar donde se habían citado. Un pequeño parque que era famoso por tener una noria **_Si claro, tan famoso que nunca escuche acerca de él…_** fue lo primero que pensaste al saber donde se reunirían, pero debías aceptar que te atraía visitar un lugar así, nunca te habías subido a la noria, tenías que subirte al menos una vez. **_Woah!~ en verdad es lindo… no pensé que hubiese un lugar así…_** Las fotos que encontraste en tu búsqueda por internet, no mentían; el parque era un lugar muy hermoso, se veía muy cuidado, podrías asegurar que un ligero toque romántico se hacía presente por el parque; veías poca gente: una que otra pareja caminando y charlando, personas que paseaban a sus mascotas; era un lugar lindo, de esos de los cuales era imposible no sacar alguna foto de recuerdo.

Estabas ya sobre el centro del parque, ahora solo debías buscar con la mirada a un chico que concordara con la foto que habías visto. _**Hmm~ ¿habré llegado muy temprano?**_ Una pasada rápida con la vista en los alrededores no te convenció, entonces buscaste un poco más calmada – algo difícil por los nervios que traías –.

-_"¡Ah!"_ – lo habías encontrado, estaba en un banca sentado esperando. Le rodeaba un aura tranquila, no parecía que estuviera esperando a una desconocida. Comenzaste a acercarte para saludarle, claro no sin antes analizar su vestimenta _**Heh~ tiene sentido de la moda… se ve muuuy~ bien~**_ Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta informal que asemejaba un saco casual oscuro, lo llevaba abierto dejando ver una camisa informal color beige opaco con el cuello y la pestaña de botones color hueso que, igual que el saco, estaba abierta hasta la altura del pecho y se asomaba una camiseta color negro con cuello amplio; sus pantalones eran oscuros, de mezclilla y de corte recto, ajustados; y finalmente llevaba zapatos casuales marrón claro con agujetas. _**Oh Dios!~ esa ropa le da un aire maduro y a la vez sensual~ hehe~**_, era un deleite a la vista observarlo.

El chico se percato de tu presencia y de inmediato reconoció quien eras – obviamente, la chica de su cita – se levanto deprisa de su asiento para acercarse también. Antes de decir nada te dedicó una sonrisa amable que reflejaba algo de nerviosismo.

-_"Hola"_ – saludó el chico algo tímido.

-_"H-hola"_ – tú por igual, sentiste una timidez repentina – aunque momentos antes pensabas en lo sensual que se veía el chico – encogiste un poco los hombros y bajaste por un segundo la mirada, el chico era resplandeciente, tenerlo de frente era algo para estar nerviosa.

-_"Ah! Me presento correctamente, soy Sugawara Koshi"_ – hace una leve reverencia y extiende su mano, tu correspondes su saludo de igual manera, con una sonrisa amable.

-_"Yo soy [T/N], gusto en conocerte Sugawara-san"_ – el chico inspiraba una confianza y una calma enormes, tu nerviosismo y ansiedad comenzaron a disminuir.

-_"También me da gusto conocerte por fin en persona [T/N]-san"_ – tomó una breve pausa para calmarse, en verdad estaba nervioso aunque no lo reflejara tanto – _"¿Gustas dar un paseo, mientras llegamos a nuestro destino?"_ – parecía tener bien planeado lo que harían los dos en ese día.

-_"Seguro"_ – asentiste alegremente, y comenzaste a caminar junto a él. _**Woa~ sigo sintiendo nerviosismo pero estoy extrañamente cómoda después de haber hablado con él**_ pensabas, sin evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisilla entre murmullos, captando la atención de tu pareja.

-_"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"_ – pregunto interesado en tus gestos.

-_"Ah… no, no es nada, solo, estoy feliz de estar aquí"_ – le contestas sinceramente, el chico simplemente te dedica de nuevo una hermosa sonrisa, antes de seguir la conversación.

-_"¿A qué escuela vas [T/N]-san?"_ – volvió su mirada al frente.

-_"Voy a la [XXX], y ¿tú?"_ – inclinaste un poco tu cabeza para observar su rostro. _**Ha! Tiene un lunar cerca del ojo, se ve lindo hehe~**_, definitivamente eras alguien distraída si no te habías percatado de tan linda decoración de tan bello rostro, _**Tiene una piel blanca heh~ le contrasta bien con ese lunar~**_ El chico nuevamente volteo a mirarte al sentir tu (algo) intensa mirada en su cara.

-_"Voy en Karasuno"_ – su sonrisa no se borra – ni quien quisiera eso –. Desde el momento que le viste sonreír, te sentiste cautivada por ella, debías sacar en ese instante tu teléfono y tomarle una foto.

-_"Oh! Es una escuela famosa por su equipo de voleibol, ¿verdad?"_ – no eras ajena a lo que la gente llegaba a comentar, por muy trivial que fuese. **_¿Me hace eso una entrometida, o chismosa?_**, se te cruzo por la mente.

-_"Sí, la escuela tiene su fama, pero ahora mismo no tenemos un equipo completamente fuerte"_ – suspira el chico. – _"Hay otras escuelas más famosas que la nuestra, dentro de la prefectura"_ –.

-_"Oh! Sí, en tu perfil decía que pertenecías al club de voleibol"_ – comentas enérgicamente – _"Mmm… tal vez si tengas un equipo completamente fuerte, simplemente todavía no descubren en donde reside su fuerza"_ – le dices para animarlo.

-_"Hehe, supongo que tienes razón, hay que evolucionar si queremos mejorar"_ – contesta alegre con su linda sonrisa.

-_"¿Vienes a menudo a este parque?"_ – preguntas.

-_"Muy pocas veces he venido, ¿por qué?"_ – Sugawara no desvía la mirada, la mantiene en la tuya para que platiquen más cómodamente.

-_"Es que te ves muy familiarizado con el lugar"_ – y era cierto, no tanteaba ninguno de sus pasos, caminaba con paso firme y confiado. _**Eso también es atractivo hehe~... Rayos, estoy pensando mucho las cosas...**_

-_"Ah, pues lo conozco muy bien si es a lo que te refieres, aunque no lo visite seguido…"_ – levantó su mano para señalarte un lugar un poco retirado de por donde transitaban. – _"Mira, ese local está escondido en este parque, y no todas las personas que vienen por aquí saben de su existencia, solo las que se toman el tiempo de investigar lo suficiente"_ – no se alcanzaba a distinguir que fuese un local, en verdad estaba escondido a la vista superficial de los visitantes.

-_"¿Vamos ahí? ¡Genial!"_ – debías aceptar que era emocionante descubrir nuevos lugares – _"¿De qué es el local?"_ – miraste a tu compañero de manera curiosa.

-_"Es un café algo rústico y solo te diré eso, debes esperar a que lleguemos para que conozcas los demás detalles"_ – sonrió mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. – _"Falta poco, así que ya pronto lo sabrás"_ – **_Gyaa! Es extraño que me emocione tanto por un café, pero no puedo evitarlo~_** pensabas. - _"Por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Suga, o Suga-san"_ – dijo un poco apenado, _**¡Que mono!~**_

-_"Vale Suga-san… por cierto ¿podemos subirnos a la noria después de estar en el café?"_ – no te olvidabas de la enorme atracción que adornaba el parque.

-_"Ah… sí, si quieres lo haremos"_ – titubeo por un segundo, cosa que no pasaste desapercibida _**¡Rayos! Tal vez tenga el día planeado y solo le complicaré las cosas…**_ Y como si Suga se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estabas pensando te respondió dulcemente – _"No te preocupes, solo tenía planeado llevarte a ese café y después ir al lugar que gustaras, así que... ¡está decidido! iremos a la noria después de estar ahí, ¿vale?"_ – el chico era muy amable.

-_"O-ok"_ – no imaginabas cuantas chicas atraería con esa forma de ser, esperabas que no fueran muchas. _**Hiii! Ahora siento mi rostro arder… ojala y no me vea sonrojada…**_ bajaste un poco tu cabeza, era embarazoso que te llegara a ver el rostro así.

* * *

**-oooo-**

El lugar se adaptaba al semblante y forma de ser de Suga, se respiraba un ambiente relajado y acogedor en ese lugar rústico. En una esquina se veían dos libreros no muy grandes, llenos de libros y mangas, por otro lado se veía el mostrador con la caja registradora y la persona que atendía a los clientes que se sentaban en la mesa a lo largo del mostrador; había mesas con sillas simples, y otras con sofás cómodos como asientos. Habían elegido una de este último tipo, y ordenado dos cafés, él con un pan dulce y tú con un pequeño trozo de tarta. Llevaban un buen rato charlando, acerca de la escuela, de sus gustos e intereses, del voleibol – donde quedaron que si tenía oportunidad él te daría unas cuantas clases – hablaron de cosas variadas aunque no fuesen temas tan importantes, te seguía pareciendo fascinante el mantener una fluida conversación con él, no dejabas de admirar las expresiones y gestos que hacía, en especial sus distintos tipos de sonrisa.

-_"Oh vaya~ no nos duraron mucho los postres"_ – te sonríe el chico.

-_"Hehe~ cierto, supongo que estaban demasiado apetitosos"_ – ahora el tono de conversación de ambos era como si desde siempre se hubieran conocido y hubieran decidido reunirse en un café para charlar.

-_"Entonces creo que es tiempo de que vayamos a la noria, ¿verdad?"_ – Suga se levanta para pagar la cuenta en el mostrador, tú le sigues y te adelantas para esperarlo en la entrada. _**Heh~ esto es genial, nunca había pasado un rato como este~**_ interrumpes tus pensamientos cuando lo ves venir. Ambos emprenden su caminata hacia la noria.

* * *

**-oooo-**

-_"Pensé que habría más gente formada"_ – comentas. Suga y tú ocupaban el 5to, y penúltimo lugar de la fila de espera. Estabas emocionada y ansiosa por subir, y de alguna manera te sentías aliviada que no fuera la montaña rusa. Gustabas de emociones fuertes, pero en definitiva era mucha la tensión que te provoca antes de subirte.

-_"Cierto~ antes cuando venía habían filas enormes… tal vez, solo se aburrieron de subirse"_ – responde el chico.

Era su turno, ambos subieron y como el caballero amable que es Sugawara, te dejo pasar primero, un gesto a veces imperceptible para algunos pero muy atento y lindo. _**Wah! Wah! ¡Qué nervios!**_ Dentro de la cabina se sentaron frente a frente, lo que más de nervios te ponía era que la mayor parte de la cabina era transparente, podías observar el piso y alrededor tuyo dando la impresión que estaban levitando por encima del suelo. Y al parecer no eras la única que se sentía así, Suga se veía algo tenso, estaba sentado con una posición demasiado erguida. _**¿También estará nervioso como yo?...o…puede ser que él…**_ **-CLANK-** Ambos pegaron un brinco cuando sintieron que la noria se movía para pasar a la siguiente cabina y dejar subir a la última pareja.

-_"Haha~ rayos en verdad estoy nerviosa"_ – reíste, pero te detuviste al ver que no había respuesta de tu compañero. –_"¿Te encuentras bien Suga-san?"_ – olvidando tu ansiedad, te acercaste un poco a Sugawara, quien tenía la cabeza agachada. – _"¿Suga-san?"_ – **_OH Rayos! Entonces, si le tenía miedo a la noria…_** empezaste a sentirte culpable, él seguía sin moverse un milímetro.

-_"N-no te p-preocupes por mí… c-creo que e-estoy bien…"_ – tartamudeaba ligeramente, también podías notar un ligero temblor en sus piernas y manos, apretadas en puño. Era dulce de su parte haber accedido a subirse contigo pero, si te hubiera dicho desde un principio que a él no le apetecía, entenderías. En verdad te sentías muy culpable.

-_"Lo siento Suga-san"_ – dijiste muy, muy arrepentida. – _"Perdona por haberte dicho que subieras"_ – el chico hizo lo que pudo para levantar su mirada y verte, te diste cuenta que había tenido los ojos cerrados todo ese tiempo. **_Rayos…_** Suspiraste, y mostrarte una expresión preocupada al ver en ese estado a Sugawara. Él se dio cuenta y trató de destensarse un poco para tranquilizarte.

-_"N-no tienes de que disculparte, m-me subí por mi propia voluntad… es s-solo que estas cosas me d-dan un p-poco de v-vértigo…"_ – _**¿un poco?!... eso no es un poco!...**_ Ni siquiera podía hablar fluidamente, no sabías que hacer.

-_"Si quieres podemos decirle a los encargados que nos queremos bajar, todavía no estamos tan lejos del suelo"_ – no querías que él sufriera más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, querías pasar el día con él, de una buena manera; la noria podría esperar.

-_"N-no, así e-estoy bien… v-vamos a pasar todo el r-recorrido…"_ – no tenías cómo responder, te agradaba que fuese caballero y todo, pero no si eso significaba hacer algo no apropiado para él. _**Aahh… ¿qué puedo hacer?... Debo conseguir que distraiga su mente de su vértigo…HA! ¡Lo tengo!**_ Buscaste en los bolsillos de tu chaqueta, y sacaste tu reproductor junto con sus auriculares, **_…puede funcionar… eso espero~…_** Te levantaste de tu asiento y te sentaste junto a él – haciendo que debido al movimiento de la cabina –, Suga volviera a apretar sus puños y cerrará sus ojos bruscamente.

-_"Perdón Suga-san…"_ – te disculpaste antes de tomar su rostro entre tus manos para voltearlo hacia ti y poner ambos audífonos en sus oídos. Eso sorprendió al chico quien de inmediato abrió sus ojos. – _"Espero que esto funcione, te pondré música para que te concentres en ella, o y s-si quieres también p-puedes solo concentrar t-tu mirada en m-mí…"_ – eso era algo embarazoso para decir, jamás habías necesitado decir algo parecido. Agachaste tu cabeza y miraste de reojo a Sugawara, mientras escogías las canciones en tu reproductor.

-_"Hehe~…"_ – Suga soltó una callada sonrisita, al escucharte decir eso. Provocando que de nuevo sintieras un ardor en tus mejillas. – _"Eres una chica muy dulce [T/N]-san"_ – su voz había vuelto a la normalidad, tú método estaba funcionando. – _"Gracias, en verdad me estoy relajando… pero sabes, creo que lo que más funciona es que no he desviado mi vista de tu rostro"_ – _**WAH! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!... Ahora como controlo el sonrojo de mi cara?!**_ Empezaste a encogerte más en tus hombros, no tenías la mínima intención de voltearlo a ver, no así. El chico se percató de lo que acababa de decir – _"Ah-h…no… bueno es que… tenías razón si me concentro en verte y escuchar la música no tengo por qué pensar en que estamos s-suspendidos e-en el a-aire…"_ – su tensión regresaba. Así que no tuviste de otra más que mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-_"No pienses en eso Sugawara-san, concéntrate en la música…"_ – _**y en mi rostro, pero no pienso decirlo en voz alta…no de nuevo…**_ El sonrojo no se había desvanecido por completo, tus mejillas seguían algo encendidas y sentías que empezabas a sudar de nervios. Suga solo te sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Debías hablar de algo o sería todavía más incómodo pasar el rato en silencio observándose tan directamente. – _"¿No está muy alto el volumen?"_ – le preguntaste, tratando de olvidar tu nerviosismo y el latido de tu corazón que cada vez te golpeaba más fuerte el pecho.

-_"No, está perfecto. Tienes buen gusto en la música"_ – te cumplimenta el joven, su sonrisa reflejaba que estaba cálmado, por fin.

-_"G-gracias…"_ – sería un recorrido de noria muy largo.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Finalmente – mejor dicho, 'Gracias a dios' - que el recorrido terminó. Tanto él como tú, salieron casi corriendo de la cabina, por su lado, él agradecía que ya no tuviera el peligro de sentir vértigo; y por tú lado, agradecías ya no tener que compartir miradas tan 'intensas' con un chico atractivo. _**AAAH!... ¡Por fin Tierra!...**_ pensabas llena de alivio, tratando de calmar tu acelerado pulso cardíaco.

-_"Hehehe… fue, un viaje interesante…"_ – Suga fue el primero en romper el silencio. – _"Pero creo que si voy a salir contigo, procuraré no llevarte a lugares que tengan juegos mecánicos… o al menos trataré de persuadirte a que no te subas…"_ – tenía su respiración algo agitada, seguramente también su ritmo cardíaco estaba elevado por el vértigo. Pero _**¡¿Qué?!... Acaso dijo que…**_ El recupero su postura y notó tu expresión de sorpresa-confusión mezclada con una alegría enorme que no sabías si era correcto sentir o no. – _"Entonces, ¿si aceptas volver a salir conmigo, a pesar de que sea un poco cobarde?..."_ – finalizó, encogiéndose apenado por su invitación.

-_"V-vale… m-me encantaría salir contigo…"_ – no podías creer lo que te estaba preguntando. Es cierto, sabías que debía haber un resultado, sea bueno sea malo, e incluso estabas preparada para ambos resultados pero, vivirlo era muy diferente a tu imaginación. Inevitablemente te sonrojaste nuevamente al responder.

-_"¿Enserio?!"_ – al parecer él tampoco se lo creía. – _"E-eso es genial… entonces, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"_ – Sugawara era un caballero amable, dulce y tímido – ¡¿quién pediría más?! – **_No me lo puedo creer!..._**

-_"Sí, por favor"_ – respondiste algo impulsiva, pero muy -demasiado- alegre. Pero antes que pasara algo más emocionante, debías conseguir lo que desde un principio querías obtener de él. -_ "Suga-san ¿puedo sacarme una foto contigo?"_ \- su sonrisa era demasiado linda como para no llevar un recuerdo de ella. El te miró algo sorprendido.

-_"S-seguro"_ \- ambos se acercaron para tomarse una foto con tu celular, sería un preciado recuerdo del día en que se conocieron. Ambos nerviosos por la reducida distancia entre sus cuerpos, pudieron conseguir ese preciado recuerdo. Que aparte de preciado era hermoso y tenía un toque cautivante, a causa de la sonrisa brillante de Sugawara.

**-oooo-**

Así finalizaba el encuentro entre ustedes, y esperabas que así como ese día, fueran todos los demás días que pasaran juntos. A pesar de la considerable distancia que había entre sus casas, él te acompaño hasta la puerta de tu casa. Hicieron una despedida rápida y tímida, no sin antes intercambiar su número teléfono.

Estabas por dormir, cuando te llegó un mensaje, un muy lindo e inesperado mensaje de 'Buenas noches' de Sugawara, provocando que sintieras un agradable cosquilleo en tu estómago de la emoción. Esa noche – literalmente – dormirías como un bebé.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, que pasen un buen día. o(^u^)/**


	7. Kozume Kenma

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. En esta ocasión quise cambiar un poco las cosas, espero que disfruten su lectura.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Kozume Kenma**_

_**Hmm… ¿Qué me puedo comprar?... Hmm… Todo me gusta…**_

Llevabas un rato dándole vueltas al asunto, por suerte era día domingo y no tenías nada importante que hacer, así que podías desperdiciar todo el tiempo que quisieras en la tienda de conveniencia en la que estabas, tratando de resolver la incógnita acerca de qué tipo de dulces podrías comprar para ver una película en la comodidad de tu cama. De todos modos no era como si tus amigos te llamaran de repente para salir a algún lado, no eran de ese tipo de amigos y no tenías los suficientes como para anhelar salidas inesperadas y divertidas.

_-"Umm~…" –_ seguías pensando, el largo pasillo lleno de dulces no te ayudaba en nada. Suspiros y más suspiros no dejaban de salir de tu boca. Agradecías que nadie de tu familia estuviera acompañándote, odiaban ver que te tardaras demasiado escogiendo lo que querías llevarte.

**-CLINK-**

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada se escuchó, inevitablemente miraste de reojo a la persona que había entrado, era la número veinte o veintiuno desde que te quedaste estancada escogiendo. Era un chico, el gorro de su sudadera lo llevaba puesto – no pudiste ver bien su rostro – no era muy alto, tampoco resaltaba mucho; lo hubieras observado por más tiempo si tu dulce favorito – el favorito de tus favoritos – no se hubiera atravesado en tu campo de visión.

Finalmente sabías que comprar. Cogiste una buena cantidad de paquetes, era suficientes paquetes de dulces ahora irías por frituras saladas y después por bebidas. Sentiste que alguien estaba detrás de ti, así que instintivamente volteaste a ver quién era. Para tu sorpresa era el chico que hace un rato había ingresado a la tienda.

_-"…" –_ no decía nada, tu tampoco. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

_-"Ah!... ¡Lo lamento!..." –_ te moviste rápidamente del anaquel de los dulces, supusiste que se quedaba ahí parado porque impedías su paso hacia el anaquel.

Él siguió sin decir nada, _**Tal vez sea un chico tímido…**_ le sonreíste antes de irte a buscar tus bebidas, fue ahí cuando él te miro a los ojos y soltó un _– "Gracias" –_ casi imperceptible, antes de voltear su mirada al anaquel. Por unos segundos no te moviste de donde estabas, y al darte cuenta, rápidamente continuaste tu camino hacia los frigoríficos. Los ojos del chico fue lo que te había llamado la atención, tenían una peculiar forma, iris doradas y pupilas alargadas que le hacían tener semejanza a los ojos de un… _**¡Gato!... ¡Sus ojos son como los de un gato!**_

No podías evitar espiarlo de reojo, después de estar por un breve momento en el anaquel fue a la caja a pagar sus compras. No te acercaste, esperaste a que terminara de pagar y saliera de la tienda antes de ir tú. Por una extraña razón te sentiste nerviosa al pensar que estarías formada detrás de él, esperando tu turno de pagar.

Te apresuraste a ir a la caja, se te hacía algo desesperante que el empleado tardara demasiado en registrar tus compras, querías salir lo más rápido posible, querías ver aunque sea una vez más al chico con ojos de gato. Esperabas que no fuera demasiado tarde como para encontrártelo todavía caminando cerca de la zona. Saliste casi corriendo del local, volteaste a todos lados, impaciente de ver cerca la silueta del chico, pero no se veía una silueta parecida entre la gente que caminaba por ahí.

_**¡Maldición!...**_ Habías salido demasiado tarde. Era normal, estabas al tanto que – en la vida real – esos encuentros casuales con gente que te llega a interesar no siempre se repiten, a menos que ambos vivieran cerca. Tenías una pequeña esperanza, era una lejana posibilidad que no querías perder. Emprendiste el camino de regreso a tu hogar sin dejar de pensar en el chico, analizabas las imágenes que recordabas de él, solo se te venían a la mente sus ojos y la ropa que llevaba. _**¡Maldita memoria!...**_ te regañabas a ti misma.

A partir de ahí, frecuentabas esa tienda casi diario, cambiabas de horario para ir, pensabas que si no te topabas con él temprano, lo harías en la tarde, o noche. En ninguno de los días siguientes lo volviste a ver, era algo decepcionante. Pero tal vez no era el momento en que lo volvieras a encontrar.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Era tarde, habías salido tarde del trabajo a medio tiempo que tenías. Estabas fatigada, varios de tus compañeros de trabajo se habían tomado el día libre a la vez y tuviste que trabajar lo doble, o incluso más, de lo que normalmente lo hacías. Solo querías llegar a tu casa a descansar, tirarte en tu cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, el cansancio era mayor que el hambre que sentías. Tú celular sonó, era tu mamá, pidiéndote que compraras algunas cosas de la tienda de conveniencia – en casos como estos, no te agradaba la idea de vivir con tus padres, pasabas la mayoría de edad así que podías vivir por ti sola, pero no te gustaba la idea de hacer el quehacer del hogar –, suspiraste y le respondiste qué harías el mandado.

Llegaste a la tienda y la entrada estaba bloqueada por estudiantes de instituto haciendo escándalo, en esos momentos no estabas para tolerar la espera de nada, necesitabas llegar a tu casa ¡YA! Trataste de captar su atención con el volumen normal de tu voz pero estaban muy entrados en la plática escandalosa que tenían, _**Paciencia, paciencia…**_

_-"¡Disculpen! ¿Me permiten pasar?"_ – alzaste lo suficientemente fuerte la voz como para que se distrajeran de su amena charla. _**Ugh…¡Rayos!...**_ Todos los chicos voltearon a verte, era incómodo y más por que la mayor parte de ellos eran más altos que tú. Sentiste que poco a poco te hacías más pequeña.

_-"Claro~ pasa. Perdón por quedarnos aquí en la entrada" –_ un chico alto de peinado extraño fue el que te contesto, y vaya que era de los que resaltaban, no solo por el peinado, su apariencia y físico eran atractivos, había que admitir. El chico le indico a los demás que se movieran, los demás obedecieron. _**¡Vaya grupo!**_ pensaste al dar una rápida mirada a los no tan normales chicos. Le agradeciste al chico que te había contestado, a lo que él te sonrió y se volvió a sus amigos, dejando ver a un integrante que habías pasado por alto con la mirada.

_**¡No puede ser!**_ El chico con ojos de gato hacía su – tan ansiada – aparición, de alguna manera sentiste algo de decepción que fuera un chico de instituto, pero debías reconocer que se veía bien con el uniforme. No podías quedarte mirando fijamente al chico así como lo hacías, entonces ingresaste a la tienda a conseguir a velocidad luz lo que tu madre te pidió, esta vez no te irías sin antes volver a ver al chico con ojos de gato. Mientras estabas en la caja esperando el recibo de las cosas, mirabas de reojo fuera del local, los chicos seguían ahí platicando.

_**Por favor que no se vayan…**_ Por fin, el empleado te entrego tu cambio, y el nerviosismo se empezó a apoderar de ti, estabas increíblemente feliz de poder volver ver al chico pero también muy nerviosa. Estabas por salir cuando te topaste con dos niños de primaria que entraron corriendo empujándote y haciendo que tropezaras. _**¡GYAAA!...**_ gritaste internamente, eso era una de las cosas que menos querías que te pasara cuando te toparas con él – claro, excepto si llegabas a caerte encima de él o estrellarte con él – lograste salvar el contenido de tu bolsa de compras, y milagrosamente no tocaste el suelo, el chico de hace un rato, el del peinado extraño te había salvado de caer sosteniéndote por el brazo.

Te reincorporaste rápidamente, le agradeciste al chico algo apenada, él solo te sonrió. Los demás chicos solo observaban, buscaste al chico de ojos de gato pero al parecer él no se inmuto con tu anterior casi-caída ni con tu presencia, eso te decepciono un poco. De cualquier manera, debías retirarte, te despediste del chico alto agradeciendo de nuevo su acto caballeroso, y por amabilidad también te despediste de los demás, sorprendidos te correspondieron con una sonrisa. Parecían ser buenos chicos.

De camino a casa, seguías pensando en el completo desinterés del chico de ojos de gato, se veía que le interesaba más el videojuego que traía, que otra cosa. Eso era común, los aparatos tecnológicos reciben más atención ahora, tú lo hacías también, pero te sentías algo _**¿Molesta?!...**_ Eso no podía ser, ni siquiera lo conocías, no sabías su nombre, o su edad. Desechaste de inmediato ese pensamiento y te concentraste en los nuevos detalles de la apariencia de él, que ahora pudiste observar: tenía su cabello algo crecido y teñido de rubio, sus raíces eran oscuras. Su rostro apareció de repente en tu mente y sentiste como tu rostro empezaba a arder.

* * *

**-oooo-**

El siguiente encuentro casual que tuviste con él, fue nuevamente en un fin de semana, era sábado y no te había tocado trabajar. Habías salido a correr con la excusa de hacer ejercicio – claro tuviste que hacerlo – pero tu objetivo era pasar a la tienda de conveniencia, ya podías ganarte tu tarjeta de cliente frecuente. Buscabas una bebida para hidratarte, cuando escuchaste la campanilla de la puerta, volteaste para encontrarte con el chico de ojos de gato y el chico de peinado extraño, ambos traían un _pants_ rojo parecía ser su uniforme, lo cual confirmaste por el nombre 'Nekoma' que llevaban en la espalda de sus sudaderas, y por la mochila de deportes.

_**¡Woah! Debe pertenecer al equipo escolar de su escuela… ¡Que genial!~… Pero ¿a cuál?**_ Tomaste la bebida y te dirigiste a la caja, sin dejar de espiar a los chicos; se veía que eran muy buenos amigos, a pesar de la actitud indiferente del menor. _**De alguna manera es tierno~…**_ pensaste mientras reías entre dientes.

_-"Oh!~ Eres la chica de esa vez" –_ sin darte cuenta ambos chicos se habían formado detrás de ti. El chico del peinado extraño fue el que hablo.

_-"H-hola" –_ saludaste algo tímida y sorprendida por la repentina frase del mayor. El chico con ojos de gato solo te vio de reojo y pronto regreso su atención a su celular.

_-"Ah~ lamento hablarte así de repente, me llamo Kuroo Tetsuro" –_ te sonrió de manera ladina. Extendió su mano para saludarte, tú le correspondiste el saludo.

_-"M-mucho gusto, yo soy [T/N]" –_ estabas nerviosa, estabas muy cerca del chico rubio, esperabas saber su nombre y como si leyera tus pensamientos, el chico más alto, Kuroo, te presento a su amigo con el nombre de Kozume Kenma, él solo levanto por un momento la mirada para decir un _– "Hmm…" –_ respondiendo a tu saludo. El empleado había terminado de darte el recibo cuando Kuroo te dijo que si podías esperarlos. Accediste, extrañada de la petición del chico.

* * *

**-oooo-**

_-"Perdón por la espera" –_.

_-"No hay problema, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" –_ estabas ansiosa por saber el porqué de la petición de Kuroo.

_-"Kenma, la traes ¿verdad?" –_ el mayor se dirigió al rubio, tú mirabas atenta y curiosa. Kenma asintió con la cabeza_ – "Bien entonces entrégala" –_ le indico Kuroo al ver que el rubio sacaba algo de su chaqueta. El chico te entrego una cartera.

_-"¡Mi cartera! ¡Gracias!" –_ sonreíste al darte cuenta de que te pertenecía, la habías perdido desde que los viste a ellos con sus amigos de instituto y no querías hacer un nuevo trámite para conseguir una nueva identificación, en verdad estabas agradecida _– "¿Dónde la encontraron?" –_ preguntaste.

_-"Cuando tropezaste, supongo que se cayó de tu bolso. Después de un rato que te fuiste, Kenma la encontró" –_ te sorprendió escuchar eso último, al parecer Kenma si estaba muy al tanto de tu presencia, eso te alegro.

_-"Oh~ entonces… Gracias Kozume-san" –_ le dirigiste la mejor sonrisa amable que podías poner. Él solo te miro fijamente antes de decir algo.

_-"No es nada" –_ contesto, era un chico de pocas palabras, aunque eso en vez de restarle puntos, se los aumentaba, te parecía algo lindo e interesante. Antes que se despidieran, intercambiaste tu número de teléfono con Kuroo, hubieras deseado que fuera con Kenma pero no parecía interesarle el hacerlo, al menos estabas un poco más cerca del chico que – finalmente – reconociste que te gustaba.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Estabas en tu trabajo, era el tiempo de tu descanso y aprovechaste para comer. Tu celular sonó, te había llegado un mensaje de Kuroo. Te saludo y te pregunto cómo estabas, era el primer mensaje desde su intercambio de números. No tenías nada más que hacer entonces entablaste una conversación por mensajes con él, supiste que él y Kenma pertenecían al club de voleibol, él era de tercer año y Kenma de segundo, era extraño que siempre que mencionara datos acerca de él incluyera datos también de Kenma, pero no importaba, podías conseguir información de el chico que te atraía.

_'¿Te gustaría tener el número de Kenma?'_ leíste en el último mensaje recibido. ¡Claro que lo querías! Pero si él no te lo había querido dar antes, te parecía inapropiado obtenerlo por medio de su amigo, y eso mismo le contestaste a Kuroo, quien termino diciendo en su último mensaje que estaba bien, y que lástima por ti, aun así dejo la invitación abierta: si querías o necesitabas su número podías pedírselo y él te lo daría. Eso te dejo satisfecha, Kuroo en verdad era una muy buena persona.

Tu descanso termino, y regresaste a trabajar con más ánimos que al inicio. Tu rutina laboral terminó de buena manera, tu jefe se había levantado de buenas y les había traído regalos de la reunión a la que había ido, te toco un buen trozo de tarta de manzana. Ibas de camino a tu casa, cuando pasaste frente a la tienda de conveniencia, no tenías pensado comprar nada de ahí, pero alcanzaste a ver a Kenma dentro de la tienda. _**¡OOHH! ¡SIIII!**_ en verdad ibas a gritar, solo que decidiste no sacar esas palabras de tu mente.

Entraste, y observaste que estaba en el anaquel de los dulces. Y obviamente, te acercarías a saludar.

_-"Hola" –_ saludaste al estar junto a él en el anaquel. Él volteo a verte algo sorprendido, no se notaba mucho la sorpresa en su expresión.

_-"Hola" –_ contesto en voz baja. Y justo en ese momento tan importante, tenía que ponerse tu mente en blanco, no tenías un tema del cual hablar con él. Empezabas a sudar de los nervios, de no saber de que conversar y por estar tan cerca de Kenma.

_-"Umm…y…¿Qué piensas comprar?" –_ _**Rayos…espero no sonar como entrometida, apenas si lo conozco… ¡Ahh! ¡Me preocupo demasiado!...**_ pensamientos parecidos bombardeaban tu cabeza.

-_"No lo sé, todavía"_ – respondió sin desviar su mirada de los dulces.

_-"¿Ya has probado el sabor de esos?" –_ apuntaste a una bolsa de caramelos con sabor nuevo.

_-"Sí… Ya he probado todos" –_ no parecía ser del tipo de persona que comiera muchos dulces.

_-"Oh~…hmm ¿te gusta la tarta de manzana?" –_ pensaste en compartir con él el gran trozo de tarta que traías.

_-"Sí, ¿por qué?" –_.

_-"Tengo un trozo grande de una tarta, puedo dividirla en dos y darte una parte…claro, s-si quieres…"_ – tartamudeaste al final de tu frase al ver que la mirada de Kenma se dirigió hacia ti, su mirada era algo intensa.

Afortunadamente para ti, él accedió. Ambos salieron de la tienda, después de comprar un par de bebidas para acompañar la tarta de manzana. Se sentaron en la banca que estaba fuera del local, estabas emocionada muy emocionada. Abriste el empaque de la tarta, y para ventaja tuya, el trozo ya estaba dividido, compraron unos cubiertos desechables para comer la tarta, le diste su parte a Kenma quien agradeció calmadamente. Comían en silencio, un silencio incómodo.

_-"Hmm…¿hoy no tuviste que quedarte para tu club?" –_ fue lo que se te ocurrió preguntar.

_-"No…"_ – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – _"¿Cómo sabes que asisto a un club?"_ – Oops! Tal vez eso no hubiera sido bueno mencionarlo.

_-"Es que… h-hace un rato conversaba con Kuroo por mensajes, y él dijo que ambos pertenecían al club de voleibol…"_ – el chico puso una mirada algo seria cuando le respondiste esto, eso te inquieto. _**Tal vez no le guste que hablen de él…**_ pensaste y te encogiste un poco en tus hombros.

_-"Ya veo…" –_ hubo un silencio que se te hizo eterno _– "Hoy nos tomamos el día libre, tenemos un partido y el entrenador dijo que teníamos que descansar" –_ Kenma decidió contestarte, alegrándote y quitando un poco la incomodidad de hace un rato.

_-"Heh~ ¿Cuándo es su partido?" –_ pensabas que ojala y pudieras ver aquel partido.

_-"Es al final de esta semana, el domingo" –_ sentías que poco a poco la conversación comenzaba a ser más fluida.

_-"Genial… humm… ¿crees que pueda ir a verlo?" –_ preguntaste, provocando que nuevamente la mirada intensa de Kenma se posara en tu persona. _**Esto… es algo embarazoso…**_ Sentiste – otra vez – un ardor en tu rostro, en especial en tus mejillas y orejas.

_-"¿Quieres ir a ver el partido?..." –_ pauso al voltear su atención a su tarta casi terminada – _"…¿o a Kuroo?" –_ _**¡¿EHH?!...¡¿KUROO?!...**_ Eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal, Kenma creía que estabas interesada en Kuroo.

_-"Yo quiero ir a ver el partido"_ – aclaraste, te sentías ansiosa, no querías que el chico que te gustaba creyera que estabas interesada en alguien más, y menos en su amigo.

_-"No tienes por qué ocultarlo, soy su mejor amigo puedo ayudarte si quieres" –_ _**¡KYAAA!...¡¿Mejor amigo?!... No, no, no esto está muy mal…**_ Kuroo no solo era su amigo, era su mejor amigo. No te gustaba – para nada – la dirección que tomaba esta conversación.

-_"No, creo que estas malentendiendo… no me gusta Kuroo" –_ trataste de aclarar.

_-"Entonces ¿por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando me dijiste que hablabas con Kuroo por mensajes?"_ – este chico se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, y en esos momentos no era conveniente. Si seguía así terminaría descubriendo que te gustaba, no era que no quisieras que supiera, se lo ibas a decir pero aún no. Trataste de aclarar tus ideas y tu nerviosismo, no querías que eso influyera en tu forma de hablar o si no se daría cuenta.

_-"Es que, vi que pausaste por un momento cuando pregunte acerca de tu club, pensé que creerías que era una entrometida… o acosadora, al saber cosas de ti que tú nunca dijiste…" –_ eso era en parte verdad, la otra parte era que estabas nerviosa al recordar que Kuroo te había dicho más datos acerca de él. Kenma quedo observándote por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

_-"Ya veo…" –_ eras tú o esa respuesta sonaba un poco más alegre que las anteriores. _**Sonó a…alivio?...Hmm, nah. Estoy pensando demasiado las cosas…**_ El ambiente se sentía algo relajado _– "Sí puedes" –_.

_-"¿Eh?" –_ no alcanzaste a escuchar muy bien lo que había dicho.

_-"Sí puedes ir, no es un partido de práctica así que sí puedes ir" –_ te volvió a repetir el rubio.

_-"¿Enserio?! ¡Genial!" –_ dijiste con un volumen subido de tono debido a la emoción. Sería emocionante y divertido observar a Kenma en otras facetas. _– "Gracias Kenma"_ – agradeciste con el tono normal de tu voz. _**Hah!**_ _– "P-perdón… te llame por tu nombre con mucha confianza sin conocernos lo suficiente" –_ eso era algo importante a recordar, eras mayor que él pero eso no te daba razón para hablarle por su nombre, muchas personas se incomodaban al escuchar que se dirigían así a ellos.

_-"No te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema con que me llames por mi nombre" –_ volteo a verte, causando un inevitable sonrojo en tus mejillas al ver la tímida y simpática sonrisa que te mostraba el rubio.

_-"V-vale…" –_ era linda su sonrisa, era una hermosa decoración que complementaba a sus interesantes ojos.

La conversación continúo por un rato, a pesar de que la tarta había desaparecido en sus estómagos. Hablar y conocer a Kenma era fascinante para ti, con eso reafirmaste tu atracción por él. Se despidieron, y de la emoción se te olvido pedirle su número telefónico, te diste de topes contra la pared cuando lo recordaste ya en tu hogar; si lo volvías a ver en la semana en definitiva se lo pedirías, sería lo primero que preguntarías.

* * *

**-oooo-**

A la mañana siguiente, te levantaste y checaste tu celular, como siempre en las mañanas. Tenías dos mensajes, uno era de Kuroo, lo había mandado en la noche anterior, saludándote. Te habías olvidado del celular debido a la emoción de pasar un rato charlando con Kenma, por ese motivo la batería estaba por morir, fuiste a conectarlo antes de checar el segundo mensaje, no conocías el número; abriste el mensaje y si no pegaste un grito fue porque todavía era muy temprano y levantarías a tu familia.

_'Soy Kenma. Ayer olvide preguntarte tu número, se lo pregunte a Kuroo. Puedes guardar mi número, si quieres'_. Era lo que decía el mensaje, de inmediato guardaste el número y el mensaje. A partir de esa mañana y por los demás días antes del partido, intercambiaron muchos mensajes, hablando acerca de lo que había pasado en su día, sus intereses, de cosas aleatorias. Cada vez que escuchabas el sonido de un mensaje recibido, querías que fuese de Kenma, la mayoría de las veces así era y cuando era así, literalmente sentías mariposas en el estomago de felicidad.

_'¿Podemos quedar en la tienda de conveniencia?'_ repentinamente te llegó el mensaje durante tu trabajo, lo leíste en el descanso. Sentiste un nudo en tu estomago, los nervios te invadían; tardaste un poco en procesar la información y en contestarle. Le dijiste que se verían después que terminaras tu turno, el accedió.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Le dabas vueltas y vueltas al por qué Kenma te había sugerido tal cosa. Lo que pensabas y no querías equivocarte era que pudiera haber una oportunidad para una confesión, ya fuese tuya o de él. _**Gyaa!~… No, espera… No debes ilusionarte demasiado con algo…**_ Llegaste lo más rápido que pudiste al lugar, Kenma ya estaba ahí esperándote.

_-"Lo siento, llegué tarde" –_ había salido un imprevisto en tu trabajo y el gerente te retuvo unos minutos más.

_-"No hay problema" –_ su respuesta te tranquilizo, o más bien fue el tono calmado de su voz.

_-"Bueno, ¿por qué quisiste quedar aquí? ¿Pasó algo?" –_ estabas muy interesada en saber el por qué de su repentina invitación.

_-"Quería ir contigo a alguna parte…" –_ eso sonaba bien, si existía algún muro en tu mente que retuviera todas esas ilusiones que pensaste desde que recibiste el mensaje, se acababa de derrumbar. _– "Estaba pensando en ir a jugar en un 'arcade'" –_ otro muro sustituyo al anterior.

Al parecer se te olvido pensar en el principal pasatiempo de Kenma, los videojuegos y la tecnología. Aceptaste, Kenma era único y cualquier cosa que hicieras con él, la disfrutarías enormemente, pero sentías un poco de decepción en ti al pensar en tantos escenarios tan innecesarios. Arribaron al lugar, era un lugar muy grande, jamás habías entrado a un _'arcade'_ tan grande. Era impresionante la variedad de juegos que había, pasaron de juegos de carreras a juegos de supervivencia, juegos clásicos a juegos más modernos, juegos de consola a juegos de máquinas _arcade_, en esas pocas horas aprendiste más de videojuegos que en lo que habías escuchado de ellos a lo largo de toda tu vida. Debías admitir que era increíblemente entretenido estar ahí y más teniendo a un compañero con quien competir y jugar.

_-"Vaya que el tiempo vuela con los videojuegos" –_ estaban de regreso del lugar. Ya había anochecido, el paisaje iluminado de la ciudad se admiraba claramente, era una bonita vista. En esa visita al _'arcade'_ pudiste descargar todo el estrés que cargabas.

_-"Sí…" –_ Kenma también se veía feliz y relajado – _"…entonces ¿si te gusto ir ahí conmigo?" –_ seguía un poco inseguro por el peculiar lugar de su – tal vez – primera cita.

_-"¡Estuve encantada, fue genial ir ahí! ¡Gracias por invitarme Kenma!" –_ casi podías asegurar que la sonrisa que tenías en el rostro era de oreja a oreja. Eso hizo sonreír también a tu compañero.

_-"Me alegro..." –_ contesto aliviado el chico. Seguramente pensaba – al igual que tú – que una salida de los dos juntos, debía ser a un lugar más romántico pero lo que olvidaste y que por suerte recordaste al estar con él jugando, era que las mejores citas eran en donde la pasabas bien con tu pareja, en donde ambos se sentían cómodos y podían divertirse. _**Espera!... ¿Puedo llamarla cita?...¿verdad?...**_ Bueno, no esperarías a que Kenma te lo confirmara, él ya te había invitado a un lugar para ir, relativamente, a solas contigo.

_-"Kenma…" –_ decidiste hablar _– "Creo que…debo decir algo, ya es tiempo de decirlo…" –_ no querías voltear a ver a la cara al rubio, tú corazón estaba muy acelerado y sentías que si lo mirabas ahora a los ojos, vomitarías tu corazón. Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire para terminar tu confesión, y poder ver a los ojos a Kenma. – _"A mí me gu––…"_ – no pudiste terminar la oración.

Kenma no iba a dejar que te le adelantaras – no como en las últimas partidas que habían jugado –, así que interrumpió tu acto de valentía y te transformó en un semáforo en luz roja. No podías moverte de la impresión, pero tus sentidos estaban lo más sensible que se podía, sentías unos labios suaves presionados contra los tuyos, un cosquilleo recorría tu espina, fue algo dulce e inocente. El beso fue rápido, estaban en una vía pública y Kenma ya había sobrepasado mucho su límite de persona reservada. No importo que durara solo unos cuantos segundos, eso basto para que ambos fueran dos tomates con un intenso color rojo.

_-"Creo que esta vez gane yo" –_ finalmente soltó Kenma. Eso era más que obvio, ahora no sabías como bajar el ardor y el sonrojo de tus mejillas y orejas, solo te encogías cada vez más entre tus hombros. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, tal vez el rubio te había ganado en la confesión pero no en esto.

Tomaste lo más delicado que pudiste la mano de Kenma, el chico dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Así ambos continuaron su camino de regreso tomados firme pero temblorosamente de las manos, los dos seguían nerviosos aún así no querían soltarse, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a tu hogar – amablemente el rubio se había ofrecido a acompañarte – aunque era tarde y ambos tenían cosas que hacer mañana, tardaron unos momentos en soltarse.

_-"E-entonces nos vemos en el partido" –_ fuiste la primera en despedirse.

_-"Sí… que descanses, adiós" –_ el chico podía ser de pocas palabras, pero decía mucho con esas pocas.

Se despidieron, él dio la media vuelta y se paso a retirar, tú hiciste lo mismo. Entraste en tu hogar apresurada, ni siquiera te asomaste a ver si encontrabas alguna señal de vida en los cuartos, directamente fuiste a tu recámara, te tiraste en tu cama para hundir la cabeza en la almohada y gritar lo más fuerte que podías para sacar toda esa emoción acumulada, te sentías increíblemente feliz y satisfecha. Tu celular sonó, era Kuroo. _**¿Kuroo?!**_ Leíste el contenido del mensaje y nuevamente el sonrojo con el que habías lidiado de camino a tu hogar, regresó.

_'Sabes, para la próxima dile a Kenma que podría esperarse hasta que llegaran a alguna de sus casas' _

* * *

**Espero que no les pareciera extraño.**

**Gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	8. Kuroo Tetsuro

**Hola de nuevo, en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza para publicar tratare de ser más constante. Agradezco sus reviews, espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura del fic así como yo disfruto al escribirlo. Sin más por decir, disfruten su lectura. o(^u^)/**

_**Pensamientos**_

_"Diálogos"_

Narración

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Kuroo Tetsuro**_

Era un día hermoso a tu parecer, una tarde con un cielo despejado que permitía apreciar el cambio de sus tonalidades mientras la tarde se convertía en noche. Habías decidido salir a dar una caminata para poder despejarte y relajarte un poco después de estar pegada tanto tiempo en tu computadora. Disfrutabas de un paisaje y ambiente tranquilo viendo como había parejas paseando, niños jugando, algunos estudiantes regresando de clases, y para complementar mejor el panorama, llevabas los audífonos puestos escuchando música que te hacía disfrutar todavía más de tu paseo.

Tan absorta estabas en tus pensamientos, en tus observaciones que no viste venir el gran golpe de un balón de voleibol impactándose directamente en tu rostro; no te dio tiempo a reaccionar solo alcanzaste a voltear para recibir de lleno el golpe con tu nariz.

_–"¡Ay por Dios!..." –_ escuchaste una voz llena de pánico a la distancia, mientras caías en tu trasero tomando tu rostro con ambas manos al sentir dolor.

_–"Perdón, perdón… ¿e-estas bien?" –_ la misma voz te volvía a llamar, no querías voltear a ver al sujeto que formulaba preguntas, sentías lágrimas intentar salir por tus ojos. Trataste de contenerlas y recuperar la compostura antes de ver al culpable de tu dolor en tu nariz.

_–"S-sí… creo que estoy bien, n-no te preocupes…"–_ finalmente respondiste alzando la mirada para encontrar a un chico de complexión delgada y cabello castaño claro con un semblante de preocupación y pánico. **_¿Ah?... ¿Qu-…?_**

_–"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas sangrando!..." –_ **_Oh~…_** era por eso que sentías algo escurrir por tu nariz_ –"…¡Lev! Tráeme esa mochila…"–_ el chico le ordeno a otro que poseía una altura enorme y cabellera gris; este trajo una mochila de donde el primer chico sacó un pequeño botiquín de emergencia para poder curarte el sangrado.

_–"A-ah… no te preocupes, se parara solo el sangrado…"–_ dijiste tratando de evitar las molestias que seguramente habías causado por tu falta de atención. El chico te miro preocupado.

_–"Déjame ayudarte, después de todo fue nuestra culpa el que hayas recibido un golpe así" –_ trato de convencerte, volteaste a ver a tu alrededor, al parecer al decir 'nuestra culpa' se refería a sus compañeros y a él, todos venían uniformados con un _short_ rojo y camiseta color negro, al parecer todos eran de un club de voleibol de instituto. Sentiste arder tu rostro de vergüenza.

_–"A-ah… gracias en verdad, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, fue culpa mía el no haber estado atenta a mis alrededores" –_ dijiste algo nerviosa al percatarte que las miradas de todos los chicos se posaban en ti.

_–"Es verdad Yaku-san, ella traía audífonos puestos, fue culpa suy–gah…"–_ trato de hablar el chico alto que le había pasado la mochila, quien pronto se vio silenciado por un zape por parte de otro chico alto con peinado extraño.

_–"Solo deja que él te ayude, de todos modos nuestra práctica ya se interrumpió" –_ hablo el del peinado extraño, provocando que te sintieras culpable por su comentario.

No contestaste nada, simplemente dejaste que el primer chico te ayudara con tu sangrado. Era bueno el chico, agradecías su ayuda y su amabilidad, pero no podías dejar de sentir tus mejillas ardiendo debido a la vergüenza que habías pasado, más si recordabas el anterior comentario del de _'cabeza rara'_.

**.**

**.**

_–"Gracias… y perdón nuevamente por las molestias…" –_ dijiste cuando tu hemorragia nasal por fin paro.

_–"No es nada, me alegro haber podido ayudar…" –_ te contesto el chico con una sonrisa cálida y amable _–"…solo ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ¿sí?" –_ te miro nuevamente con su rostro de preocupación.

_–"Jeje, sí, lo haré… gracias, de nuevo…" –_ te levantaste del pasto donde habías estado sentada todo ese tiempo _–"…bien, me iré ahora para que puedas continuar con tu práctica… Nos vemos a-ah…" –_.

_–"Yaku" –_ aclaro el chico _–"Mi nombre es Morisuke Yaku, solo dime Yaku" –_ volvió a sonreír.

_–"Gusto en conocerte Yaku-san, yo soy [T/N]… bueno, hasta luego Yaku-san" –_ te despediste y él solo te correspondió con una sonrisa.

Emprendiste tu camino de regreso a tu casa, es cierto que ya no tenías más el sangrado pero tu nariz aún dolía. Los demás chicos habían comenzado a practicar mientras Yaku te aplicaba los primeros auxilios, así que desde lejos viste como se incorporaba a sus compañeros de equipo, sonreíste al ver como recibía un remate del chico alto de cabello gris, pero pronto tu sonrisa se borro al recordar el comentario del de _'cabeza rara'_. De ahora en adelante no volverías a usar los audífonos mientras pasearas por ahí.

**.**

**-ooooo-**

**.**

Los días siguientes pasaron de lo más normal para ti, tu rutina diaria no se vio afectada en nada. Y nunca creíste volver a pensar en ese suceso embarazoso, si no fuese por el encuentro casual que volviste a tener con el chico que te auxilio con tu nariz. La cuestión era que él no venía solo, venía acompañado por dos de sus compañeros.

_–"¡Hola [T/N]-san!" –_ saludo Yaku.

_–"Hola Yaku-san" –_ te sentías algo retraída al ver que uno de sus compañeros era nada más y nada menos que el tipo de _'cabeza rara'_, su comentario todavía permanecía grabado en tu cabeza y no pudiste evitar repetirlo una y otra vez al verlo _–"H-hola…" –_ saludaste algo miedosa de cómo pudiese reaccionar.

_–"Hola!" –_ contesto sin ninguna pizca de enojo o molestia, el otro chico que tenía _cabeza de pudín_ solo te dirigió una mirada rápida y un _"Humm…"_ antes de regresar a su celular.

_–"Y, ¿cómo te ha ido [T/N]-san? ¿No te siguió doliendo tu nariz?" –_ pregunto Yaku.

_–"No, solo me dolió un poco ese día pero al siguiente todo estaba normal, gracias por preguntar" –_ respondiste no pudiendo evitar mirar de reojo al pelinegro _'cabeza rara'_ frente a ti.

_–"Uff…" –_ suspiro _–"…me alegro que no haya sido nada grave…oh, por cierto, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo…" –_ señalo a los chicos _–"…él es nuestro capitán, Tetsuro Kuroo…" –_ el susodicho te dedico una sonrisa ladina, que hizo que tu corazón diera un pequeño saltito **_¡¿Qu–…_** _–"… y el es nuestro armador Kenma Kozume…" –_ nuevamente el chico _pudín_ dirigió su mirada a la tuya y de inmediato la regreso a su aparato.

_–"O-oh… gusto en conocerlos, yo soy [T/N]" –_ sonreíste nerviosa.

_–"Sabemos, Yaku nos menciono tu nombre, además como poder olvidar el tremendo golpe que recibiste con tu rostro…" –_ rió al ver tus mejillas algo sonrojadas _–"… por eso es que vine a disculparme apropiadamente" –_ aclaro su garganta. **_¿Eh?... ¿Disculparse?..._** pensaste confundida.

_–"Bueno, es que… no es la primera vez que te veo caminar por aquí y pues le comente de esto a Kuroo…" –_ interrumpió Yaku _**Oh!~**_ entonces no había sido un encuentro casual después de todo, pero ¿por qué quería disculparse Kuroo contigo?

_–"Te ves algo confundida y sorprendida…" –_ volvió a hablar Kuroo _–"…vengo a disculparme porque yo fui el causante del sangrado de tu nariz... al bloquear el balón lo dirigí hacia un punto en donde no hubiese gente pero no me di cuenta que estabas pasando por ahí, así que recibiste el balón de una manera impresionante…" –_ frunciste el ceño al escuchar eso último, aunque no pensaste que el fuese el causante, además **_¿Cómo rayos diriges un balón con un bloqueo en voleibol?!_** pensaste, pero pronto distrajiste tu atención al ver una reverencia algo pronunciada del pelinegro _–"En verdad lamento haber dirigido el balón hacia tu posición, por favor acepta mis disculpas" –_ su tono de voz era más serio, tu corazón volvió a dar un saltito al escuchar ese cambio de voz.

_–"A-ah… n-no te preocupes todo está bien, gracias a la ayuda de Yaku y a que lo permitiste saltar parte de su práctica para poder atenderme estoy bien, p-por favor levanta tu c-cabeza…" –_ en verdad era algo incómodo tener a alguien frente a ti haciendo ese tipo de reverencia, tus mejillas estaban algo coloradas.

El pelinegro se levanto y nuevamente te dedico una sonrisa ladina, esperabas que no fuese tan evidente el sonrojo en tu rostro, que a pesar de sentirlo ardiendo, era casi imperceptible (no para todos). El chico _pudín_ te vio fijamente a los ojos, su mirada permaneció en la tuya un poco más tiempo que las anteriores, pero igual después la dirigió a su celular. _**¿Se dio cuenta…?!**_ Fue lo único que pensaste.

No hubo mucha charla después de esto, los cuatro caminaron un pequeño tramo antes de despedirse y partir cada uno a su propio hogar. Pudo haber sido una pequeña conversación pero pudiste entender mejor la relación de esos tres, Kuroo y Kenma eran vecinos y mejores amigos de la infancia; Yaku pertenecía al mismo salón de Kuroo y también compartía una estrecha relación de amistad con él. Se podía notar a distancia que esos tres eran muy amigos.

Pero algo que aseguras no poder nunca olvidar acerca de esa conversación sin importar el tiempo que pase sería el método extraño para peinarse de Kuroo, que debido a que no aguantaste la curiosidad, preguntaste como es que podía obtener ese peinado, Yaku soltó una carcajada mientras Kenma te explicaba. No pudiste contener la risa al escucharlo, Kuroo te miro algo ofendido. **_Hehehe~… de cierta manera tambié es lindo…_** pensaste al recordar su rostro.

**.**

**.**

La siguiente vez que volviste a ver Kuroo solo iba acompañado con Kenma, se ofrecieron a acompañarte por el mismo tramo de aquella vez y charlaron un poco de lo que habían hecho en el día, Kenma tenía una participación mínima en la conversación, no entendías si era por la timidez del chico o por otro motivo, lo veías con sospecha.

Finalmente llegaron al final del tramo en donde se partirían sus caminos, estabas por despedirte cuando Kuroo interrumpió ofreciéndote una bebida de una máquina expendedora cercana. Obviamente accediste, los días en los que no habías visto a Kuroo habían servido para que cultivaras cierta atracción hacia él.

Después de escoger, y mientras Kuroo pagaba las bebidas, te llego un inoportuno mensaje de tus compañeros de colegio diciendo que necesitabas regresar a la universidad de inmediato, un compañero idiota había borrado por accidente el trabajo de investigación en el que llevaban trabajando desde hacía días. Lo maldijiste por dentro, te disculpaste con Kuroo y con Kenma porque debías retirarte. _**Y yo que esperaba pasar más tiempo con Kur**_**–... con ellos... Rayos...**

_–"No te preocupes, debes regresar si es algo así de importante" –_ con eso se despidieron y emprendiste tu carrera de regreso a la escuela, llevabas un buen tramo recorrido cuando Kuroo grito tu nombre.

_–"¡Olvidaste tu bebida!" –_ **_Hah! Cierto…_** ibas a volver a regresar corriendo pero Kuroo te detuvo antes _–"¡Toma! ¡Atrápala!" –_ asentiste, y extendiste ambos brazos para atrapar la botella.

_–"Ngh…" –_ con la buena suerte que te cargabas, la botella te dio (de nuevo) en el rostro. _**¿Pero qu–…?!**_ gritaste para tus adentros, no eras tan torpe como para no atrapar una botella de jugo, o ¿tal vez sí?

_–"¿Estás bien?!..." –_ pregunto Kuroo acercándose.

_–"Sí, no te preocupes he recibido golpes más fuertes" –_ le indicaste antes de que llegara a ti, le hiciste señas para que regresara con Kenma, y ahora sí te despediste. Lo único que escuchaste después de salir disparada corriendo en dirección a tu escuela, fue un _"Lo siento, de nuevo"_ de Kuroo. _**Idiota, Idiota! ¡Idiota!**_ repetías en tus adentros.

**.**

**.**

Lamentablemente, esa no fue la única ocasión en la que quedaste como alguien torpe frente a Kuroo. Hubo una ocasión en la que se saludaron de lejos mientras tu paseabas un domingo, al estar tan alegre de volverlo a ver, no te diste cuenta del poste que estaba frente a ti, y pues tu nariz volvió a pagar los daños. También estuvo esa vez en la que decidiste parar en un parque cercano para jugar en los columpios; no ibas sola, estabas en compañía de tus compañeros de universidad, fue cuando era tu turno de empujar a tu compañera para que llegara más alto, que viste a Kuroo y Kenma pasar por ahí y decidiste saludarlos, llamaste su atención pero justo cuando ellos voltearon, el columpio y tu compañera te golpearon tirándote de espaldas al suelo. O esa vez, cuando te dirigías a una tienda de conveniencia y viste salir a Kuroo y Kenma de ahí; se saludaron rápidamente y fue al despedirse cuando ibas a ingresar a la tienda (que poseía puertas automáticas) cumpliendo un buen cliché así como todas las demás ocasiones te estampaste en el cristal al pensar que las puertas habían abierto.

Claro, no se compararan al día en donde la vergüenza y la felicidad habitaron juntas en ti. Era un fin de semana cualquiera, decidiste salir a trotar; ahora salías más a menudo de tu casa con el pretexto de hacer ejercicio aunque en realidad buscabas cualquier oportunidad de encontrarte con Kuroo, de quien ya habías aceptado completamente el hecho de que te gustaba mucho, no importaba si te ocurría algún accidente embarazoso, (que claro provocaría que al llegar a tu hogar te dieras de topes contra la pared, pero quedarías lo suficientemente feliz por haberlo visto).

En fin, ese día trotabas ansiosa por toparte con aquel moreno atractivo de peinado raro, tu primera impresión de él no fue la más buena pero al aumentar las veces en las que conversabas con él, te dabas cuenta que era alguien muy amable, atento, caballeroso y de sonrisa muy provocativa. Y qué decir de su físico, esas piernas tan… **_Ok… eso no está bien… concéntrate en otra cosa…_** tu rostro y orejas estaban ardiendo.

_–"Hey! [T/N]-san" –_ la conocida voz varonil del chico de inmediato llamó tu atención _–"Oi! ¡Cuidado!" –_ te paraste en seco pensando en que Kuroo te alertaba antes de que te estrellaras nuevamente con algo, pero no, no era eso. Viste hacia abajo, habías pisado excremento de perro.

**.**

**.**

Siendo el caballero amable que podía llegar a ser, Kuroo te ofreció pasar a su casa, que por casualidad estaba cerca de donde trotabas, para poder lavar tu zapato. Con la pena y la vergüenza encima accediste a acompañarlo; preocupándote principalmente en que el olor no fuese demasiado molesto para él, caminaste a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él hasta llegar a su hogar.

Estabas enjuagando tu zapato en el rincón más apartado de su jardín, evitando todo contacto visual con el pelinegro. Por un momento desapareció, cuando regreso hubo un momento de silencio antes de que escucharas la risa de Kuroo. Intuyendo el porqué de su risa, hiciste un puchero.

_–"Por favor no te rías… en verdad es algo muy vergonzoso…" –_ tu cara estaba coloreada de un tenue color rojo.

_–"Jajaja… no jaja… e-es que jaja… recordé todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora… jajaja… en verdad tienes muy mala suerte jajaja…" –_ las carcajadas empezaron a subir de volumen, estabas muy apenada y a la vez molesta por la risa de Kuroo.

_–"¡Oye! ¡No te burles!" –_ volviste a recalcar.

_–"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tú también te burlaste de mi peinado" –_ te recordó mostrando su característica sonrisa ladina.

_–"A-ah… p-pero eso es muy diferente!..." –_ volviste a hacer un puchero al ver que nada calmaba las carcajadas del pelinegro _–"Bien, búrlate si quieres… al menos no ando ahí por la vida con una cresta de gallo en mi cabeza…" –_ contestaste algo molesta.

–_"Ohoho~… ¿cresta de gallo?, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?" –_ pregunto calmando algo su risa.

_–"S-solo, para de reírte por favor…" –_ contestaste algo frustrada.

_–"Heh~ y si no quiero ¿qué harás?" –_ al parecer habías olvidado que lo que más le gustaba hacer al chico era provocar a las personas.

_–"Te dejaré de hablar" –_ dijiste con firmeza, seguías concentrada en lavar tu tenis, así que no viste su reacción.

_–"Hoho~… ¿solo eso?... creo que puedo vivir con eso" –_ al escuchar su respuesta sentiste una punzada en tu pecho, de alguna manera te había dolido su comentario.

_–"Bien por ti" –_ espetaste.

_–"Hoho~… me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en un campamento de práctica" –_ soltó al ver que no decías nada más _–"Tampoco podía aguantar las pequeñas bromas" –_ continuó esperando por una respuesta tuya, tú no cederías, eras algo terca.

Esperaste a que siguiera hablando, pero hubo silencio, por tu mente paso la posibilidad de que se hubiese enfadado y se hubiera ido. _**Neh, estoy pensando mucho las cosas… solo termino de lavar esto, le daré las gracias y me iré…**_ pensaste.

_–"Creo que ya llevas suficiente tiempo lavando tu zapato, ¿no crees?" –_ escuchaste la voz de Kuroo muy cerca de tu oído así que brincaste del susto. Te diste la vuelta rápidamente para encontrar a un Kuroo sonriendo, MUY cerca de ti.

_–"¡No hagas eso! ¡Me iba a dar un infarto!" –_ le reclamaste, tu corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y sentías tus mejillas calientes.

_–"Bueno, como no querías contestarme tuve que hacer esto" –_ te volvió a sonreír _–"¿Todavía no terminas de lavar el tenis?" –_ volvió a preguntar.

_–"Solo me falta terminar de enjuagarlo y ya…" –_ te alejaste un poco de él y regresaste tu atención al zapato _–"… gracias por dejarme lavarlo aquí…" –_ continuaste.

_–"No hay de que… bueno te esperare dentro de la casa…" –_ dijo antes de levantarse de la posición en cuclillas en la que se encontraba.

A pesar de que ya no estaba ahí contigo, todavía podías sentirlo detrás de ti, podías sentir el aliento detrás de tu oído cuando te hablo. Su voz se había escuchado más grave, profunda y provocativa de lo que normalmente era. **_Rayos, rayos, rayos…_** repetías sin cesar en tu cabeza, ese chico en verdad quería darte un infarto.

**.**

**.**

Al terminar, entraste al hogar para encontrarte a Kuroo esperándote en el comedor. Estaba concentrado viendo un partido de voleibol en el televisor que había en su cocina. Hiciste el menor ruido posible para no distraerlo y sentarte en una de las sillas frente a él, obviamente él se percato de inmediato de tu presencia sonriéndote y señalando el vaso con té frío que te había servido. Al ver que diste el primer sorbo regreso su atención al televisor.

Los segundos pasaron para convertirse en minutos, ambos habían quedado absorbidos por el partido. Kuroo no podía evitar soltar uno que otro bufido al ver los errores que cometían los jugadores, y tú no podías evitar soltar_ "Woah!´s"_ al ver como anotaban puntos, en ocasiones eran tan rápidas sus jugadas que no alcanzabas a distinguir el cómo la habían realizado, era un deporte sorprendente.

Estabas tan concentrada en los movimientos de cada jugador que tardaste en percatarte que hacía un rato Kuroo se te había quedado viendo, al darte cuenta el nerviosismo empezó a subir por todo tu cuerpo.

_–"¿Qué?" –_ fue lo único que soltaste. El chico sonrió.

_–"Nada, en verdad estabas muy concentrada en el partido, no pensé que te llamase la atención el voleibol" –_ dijo apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

_–"¿A quién no le llamaría la atención ver un partido de voleibol? ¡Sus jugadas son sorprendentes!" –_ contestaste entusiasmada.

_–"Sí, lo sé. El voleibol es sorprendente" –_ la mirada tan cálida y sincera que Kuroo estaba haciendo era muy diferente a sus expresiones normales, y por tanto causo un vuelco en tu corazón, _**Rayos…**_ este chico en verdad te gustaba. Desviaste la mirada de donde él al sentir como se te subían los colores. **_¡Oh, no!_** miraste el reloj, ya habías pasado demasiado tiempo en casa de Kuroo, habías quedado con una amiga y ya la habías hecho esperar lo suficiente.

_–"Y-ya tengo que irme, quede con alguien y se me ha hecho tarde…" –_ dijiste al levantarte apresurada de tu asiento _–"Gracias por to–…" –_ te dirigías a la puerta principal cuando Kuroo te detuvo, tomándote por el brazo, algo que te sorprendió. _–"¿Qué pasa?" –_ preguntaste confundida.

_–"¿Con quién quedaste?" –_ su tono de voz se había vuelto un poco serio, no sabías el por qué del cambio repentino de ambiente.

_–"C-con una amiga de la universidad" –_ contestaste algo dudosa.

_–"¿Es así?" –_ pausó un momento _–"…bueno, ten cuidado en tu camino de regreso" –_ creíste que después de eso te soltaría, pero lo siguiente que sentiste fue un tirón fuerte seguido de el shock más grande de tu corta vida.

_**¡¿B-be-beso?!...**_ Tenías los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, sus labios oprimían un cálido beso en los tuyos. Tu rostro era un faro de color rojo intenso, el beso duro menos de lo que sentiste, pronto tenías el rostro de Kuroo muy cerca del tuyo viéndote fijamente y sonriendo satisfecho. Tú, bueno, tú no podías reformular palabra alguna, así que él habló por ti.

_–"Me encantaría continuar, pero tienes un compromiso y no debes llegar tarde…" –_ su sonrisa ladina se mostró en sus labios _–"Espero poder conseguir más en la próxima" –_ dijo antes de despedirte y cerrar la puerta de su hogar.

No supiste cuando te dirigiste a la puerta principal, cuando saliste de la casa de Kuroo, ni cuando llegaste a tu casa, en tu mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena. Kuroo te había besado _**Besado… besado~... ¿Kuroo me besó?!**_ fue lo que internamente gritaste al regresar a tus cinco sentidos. Cubriste tu rostro, tratando inútilmente de contener el grito de emoción que subía por tu garganta. Y por supuesto, ese día llegaste tarde a tu compromiso.

**.**

**-ooooo-**

**.**

_–"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –_ un adolescente de cabello desteñido y raíces oscuras veía molesto a su mejor amigo que yacía sentado en su cama. Aquella historia lo había distraído del juego en línea en el que estaba tan concentrado.

_–"Cuando me dijo que era con una amiga se veía dudosa" –_ el gato no dejaba de sonreír _–"así que lo hice para que se enterara que me gustaba, de cualquier manera fuese hombre o mujer con quien tuviese su cita, no dejaría de pensar en mí" –_ concluyo satisfecho.

_–"A veces eres demasiado narcisista" –_ contesto el menor regresando su atención al monitor y colocándose los audífonos, le resultaba molesto escuchar a su amigo regodearse de satisfacción.

_–"Ohoho~…" –_ el pelinegro río al pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo, espero no haya quedado extraño el capítulo.**

**Esperen con ansias el próximo, bye bye. o(^u^)/**


	9. Bokuto Kotaro vs Kuroo Tetsuro

**Hey! Hola!, tarde otra vez pero aquí estoy.**

**Bien, traigo una nueva historia para esta antología de citas, y por lo que pueden por el título, sí, será un 1 contra 1. Espero que les guste, es algo que se me ocurrió hacer para cambiar la rutina; constará de tres partes, ya que no me gustan mucho los finales tristes. Disfrútenla y si gustan dejar algún comentario, review, crítica, etc. son bienvenidos.**

Narración

_**Pensamientos**_

_"Diálogo"_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Bokuto Kotaro vs Kuroo Tetsuro**

La primera vez que lo confrontaste cara a cara fue de camino a la cafetería de la escuela. Caminabas tranquilamente pensando en cuál sería el sabor del pan que comprarías. Mientras te acercabas ibas jugueteando con las monedas en tu bolsillo. De repente el grito escandaloso de un chico te distrajo de tus pensamientos.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!"._

Al voltear viste al chico de cabello alborotado gritándole a otro chico que tenía enfrente quien poseía una expresión indiferente a los gritos del primer chico. Mirando a tu alrededor te diste cuenta que no eras la única estudiante que miraba al dúo, pero a diferencia tuya no tenían una mirada de sorpresa, era más bien de compasión, **_¿compasión?_**, sí, era compasión por el pobre chico de cabello negro que aguantaba a su hiperactivo compañero, eso lo entendiste después.

Decidiste ignorar su escándalo y continuar tu camino a la cafetería, que por cierto estaba a punto de reventar de tanta gente que había, las filas, si es que lo eran, estaban amontonadas una sobre otra. Suspiraste; una vez más tendrías que forcejear con todo ese mar de gente para poder comprar tu almuerzo antes que se agotara. Te acomodaste tu saco, lo abotonaste correctamente y decidiste entrar de una vez por todas.

.

_"Gyaa!"_, estabas a punto de salir, cuando un chico –tal vez sin darse cuenta, tal vez lo hizo a propósito– te empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayeras de rodillas al suelo. _"Auch"_, soltaste, el impacto había dolido, aunque al menos ya tenías tu almuerzo y eso nadie te lo quitaría.

_"¿Estás bien?"_, alzaste la mirada para ver una mano extendida que te invitaba a tomarla para levantarte del suelo. Era la misma voz escandalosa que acababas de escuchar hace rato, al ver la fuente de donde provenía aquel timbre de voz, te quedaste un poco impactada.

_"Sí, estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa… Gracias"_, contestaste amablemente sacudiendo tu falda mientras lo hacías.

_"Hey, hey, hey, debes tener más cuidado, no siempre te ira tan bien como hoy, que caíste de rodillas"_, te advirtió el chico, _"en una ocasión me dieron un codazo en la nariz y tuve que pasar todo el día en la enfermería tratando de parar el sangrado"_, al escuchar aquello solo reíste, tu interlocutor detuvo su charla al mirarte reír, _"¿Por qué te ríes?"_, te miro sorprendido.

_"Hehehe… Es que, creo que… la persona que te dio el codazo aquella vez fui yo… L-lo lamento…"_, te reías al pensar en las coincidencias de la vida, aparte de que te parecía muy cómica la expresión que tenía el chico al escucharte decir eso.

_"¿Fuiste tú?!"_, grito al preguntarte.

_"Sí…l-lo lamento, iba a disculparme en cuanto me di cuenta en donde te había golpeado, pero solo vi que saliste corriendo…"_, respondiste ya sin reírte.

_"Lo hizo por qué tiene hemofobia"_, aclaro el otro joven frente a ti, el que tenía la expresión indiferente.

_"Akaashi! Se supone que no debes hablar de eso"_, le reclamo el escandaloso.

_"¿Qué es Hemofobia?"_, interrumpiste.

_"Miedo a la sangre"_, volvió a responder el pelinegro, ignorando los reclamos de su amigo.

_"Y entonces, ¿por qué saliste corriendo si le tienes miedo? ¿Qué no el miedo paraliza?"_, cuestionaste al joven de cabello gris, quien pegó un saltito al escuchar que te dirigías a él.

_"P-porque me produce mareos, vómito o desmayo el verla, s-solo sentí que mi nariz escurría… Akaashi me dijo que estaba sangrando y salí corriendo antes que ocurriera otra cosa en la cafetería"_, explico haciendo pucheros y gestos extraños.

_"Oh, vaya…"_, ahora si te sentías culpable, _"en verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención golpearte de esa manera"_, hiciste una reverencia para apoyar tu disculpa. El mayor solo rió.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!, no te preocupes, para el as de Fukurodani no es nada"_, te miró con una amplia y bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tal vez fue en ese momento en el que capturó tu corazón.

.

* * *

.

A partir de ahí fuiste teniendo más trato con él y con su amigo, de vez en cuando se ponían de acuerdo para almorzar juntos o para regresar juntos a casa, después de que contemplaras las prácticas del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani. Aprendiste los diferentes rostros de Bokuto, quien podía pasar de ser la persona más optimista, escandalosa y enérgica a ser alguien olvidadizo, deprimido y muy callado, era algo fascinante el observarlo. Aunque más fascinante te resultaba el verlo jugar, los enormes saltos, la gran fuerza que poseían sus servicios y remates, y la desbordante energía que en su mayor parte del tiempo poseía. Bokuto Kotaro era en definitiva una de las personas más interesantes que habías conocido; luego estaban sus compañeros de equipo y amigos, quienes en verdad podían llevarse una considerable cantidad de crédito y aplausos al poder sobrellevar a su peculiar as y capitán. **_¿Cómo rayos llegó a ser capitán con esos cambios de personalidad?_**, era lo único que te preguntabas al verlo en sus partidos.

Debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que llegabas a pasar con aquel extraño dúo de amigos; las chicas _manager_, el mismo Bokuto e incluso Akaashi y alguno que otro jugador, te sugirieron convertirte en asistente de _manager_, después de todo la veterana de Yukie se retiraría el año próximo y solo quedaría la actual asistente a cargo de todo el trabajo de atender a un equipo completo de voleibol. Yukie te dijo que era muy probable que Kaori necesitara un par de manos más para realizar un buen trabajo y no le resultara algo demasiado pesado. Tu accediste, pensaste en que sería una experiencia interesante el formar parte del equipo de voleibol aunque solo fuese de aguadora, el beneficio aquí sería el poder pasar más tiempo del que ya lo hacías, con tu amor platónico.

Y fue así como te encontraste con Kuroo Tetsuro, el capitán del equipo de Nekoma, el equipo con el cual Fukurodani tenía constantes partidos de práctica. Al principio, el gato te dio la impresión de solo ser un _punk_ rebelde que le gustaba molestar y provocar a la gente, aunque pronto te diste cuenta de tu equivocación, Kuroo podía ser una de las personas más amables y caballerosas que podías conocer pero a la vez podía llegar a ser una de las personas más serias y persistentes en lo que hacía, –aparte de que era un más que excelente jugador en el voleibol–, para nada era una persona descuidada en lo que a voleibol se trataba, claro, tenía sus momentos chuscos y algo tontos cuando estaba en compañía de Bokuto, pero eso no le quitaba la gran persona que era, y pronto lo confirmaste debido a un acontecimiento que nunca esperabas experimentar.

.

.

_"Aaagh…"_, soltaste un gruñido suprimido por lo que parecía ser un suspiro, _"Yuki-nee, Kaori-chan ¿qué se supone que haga?, mientras más pasa el tiempo más empeora mi condición"_, después de un tiempo habías logrado entablar una muy linda amistad con ambas _managers_, quienes ahora eran tus cojines emocionales al igual que Akaashi, aunque este último en raras ocasiones.

_"Hmm…, yo creo que deberías confesarlo, no creo que pase algo totalmente fatídico o irremediable"_, te respondió Yukie mientras te veía con su peculiar expresión relajada.

_"Hah?! ¿Confesarme?! ¡¿Yo?!... Ha!, sí claro"_, soltaste un suspiro pesado, _"si ni siquiera ahora puedo mantener una conversación decente con él, ¿crees que pueda ir y soltarle todo en su cara?, primero me desmayo o algo peor"_, hiciste un puchero al terminar.

_"¡Ánimo! [T/N], estoy segura que tu puedes hacerlo"_, Kaori te dio unas palmaditas en tu espalda.

_"Si no quieres que empeore más, ¡debes decirle! Te quitarás el peso de la duda y frustración que te provoca el guardarte todo, eso te provoca estrés y el estrés te saca arrugas"_, comento Yukie antes de darle un mordisco a su pan.

_"Ehh?! ¿Enserio saca arrugas?!"_, la pobre de Kaori no dejaba de estirarse la piel de su rostro tras escuchar aquel comentario.

_"Pero… ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿No quedaré como una estúpida o…"_**-SMACK-**, Yukie te había dado un zape.

_"El querer darle a conocer tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta, no te hace estúpido, lo que te hace estúpido es ser negativo y cobarde"_, te reprendió la chica de tercero.

_"Wow! ¡Yukie eres genial!~"_, exclamó Kaori, dejando por fin en paz, sus pobres mejillas.

_"Sí que lo eres"_, apoyaste a la menor pausando por un segundo antes de continuar, _"supongo que… Tienes razón, tendré que confesarme, pero… no sé cuándo ni cómo"_, te rascaste la cabeza al tratar de pensar en algo.

_"Heh~, eso déjanoslo a nosotras, te ayudaremos, tú solo debes ir a confesarte"_, Yukie sonrió victoriosa. Tú no sabías si confiar en su proposición o no pero, una ayudadita no viene mal de vez en cuando.

.

Y es que en verdad la necesitabas; quien pensaría que cuando tuvieras conciencia de la atracción que sentías por Bokuto, te convertirías en un manojo de nervios andante. Comenzaste a percatarte de cada mínimo detalle en lo que hacía y decía: te diste cuenta de los dos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía, de su nariz delgada y respingada que se fruncía cada vez que hacía algún puchero o cuando entraba en su modo depresivo, la penetrante mirada que intimidaba cuando se ponía serio al jugar, el modo en cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo –bien trabajado– se contraía, se estiraba o se relajaba mientras jugaba; podías hacer una lista casi infinita de los detalles que veías en él, y era por eso que te sentías tan nerviosa junto a él. Temías que al hablar te quedaras observando muy fijamente algún punto de su cuerpo o rostro y que él se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos, que después de todo, siempre llegabas a la conclusión de que no serían más que una molestia para aquel apasionado jugador de voleibol.

Tenías muchos sentimientos encontrados, que disparaban el nivel de tu nerviosismo a más de cien. Ahora eras capaz de sentir un pequeño roce de hombros o manos, como si alguien hubiese puesto un metal caliente en tu piel. Las manos te sudaban cada vez que él se acercaba a ti, o lo veías pasar cerca de donde estabas. Pero claro, también existía lo que más adorabas lo cuál era que, a pesar de tus extrañas actitudes o reacciones, él te seguía tratando como su querida amiga, no importaba si no hablaban tanto como antes seguía teniendo el mismo aprecio y cariño que antes, eso te encantaba pero también te infundía miedo, miedo de no ser correspondida, miedo de molestarlo y obstruir su ascendente trayectoria al mundo de aquel preciado deporte, miedo de escuchar las palabras "Lo siento".

.

Sacudiste tu cabeza una vez más para tratar de alejar los pensamientos negativos de tu cabeza, no era el momento de desalentarse, tenías una confesión por delante y no lo arruinarías, **_Solo quiero que sepa lo que siento por él, solo eso, solo eso..._**, repetiste mentalmente por enésima vez. Si la suerte estaba de tu lado, los resultados no serían tan malos como creías.

Con cada paso que dabas, el ritmo de tu corazón aumentaba, sentías que iba a salir de tu pecho por lo fuerte que palpitaba, quien diría que el trayecto al aula de Bokuto fuese tan martirizante. Repasabas una y otra vez las palabras exactas que usarías para transmitir tu sentir hacia el capitán de Fukurodani, aunque eso no lograba tranquilizarte del todo. Para tu "comodidad", Yukie se ofreció a acompañarte y llamar por Bokuto en su clase, para aligerar un poco tu nerviosismo. _**En verdad Yukie es genial**_, pensaste una vez más.

Seguías perdida en tus pensamientos hasta que oíste la voz de tu superior llamar por Bokuto, poco después si no es que casi inmediatamente escuchaste la escandalosa voz del búho saludar a su amiga. En ese momento sentiste que tu corazón casi se detenía, sabías que se dirigiría lo más pronto posible a la puerta y te vería ahí parada con Yukie, y tú tendrías que decirle todo. **_Bien, es… Es el momento_**, tomaste una gran bocanada de aire para llenar lo más posible tus pulmones y después soltaste todo el aire que habías contenido.

_"Hey, hey, hey! Hola Shirofuku ¿qué te trae por aquí?"_, saludo de lo más relajado que podía estar, _"Oh!, Hola [T/N], ¿qué tal?"_, dirigió por un segundo su mirada a ti para después volverla a donde estaba Yukie.

_"Vine solo como compañía de [T/N], le dije que le mostraría donde estaba tu salón… Ella quería hablar contigo de algo así que... me paso a retirar"_, y con eso Yukie terminó su trabajo, te guiñó un ojo dándote ánimos, y se paso a retirar. Bokuto, sin borrar su alegre sonrisa dirigió su completa atención a tu persona.

_"¿Qué es lo que pasa [T/N]?"_, preguntó curioso el joven.

_"Ah… ¿podríamos hablarlo en un lugar más privado?"_, preguntaste nerviosa y con un poco de color en tus mejillas.

_"Eh?... Sí, seguro"_, afirmó el chico algo confundido.

Lo condujiste hacia la salida de emergencia que estaba detrás de las escaleras, por lo que veías, era un buen lugar, no estaba tan escondido ni tan a la vista, era el lugar perfecto para la ocasión y se lo agradecías internamente a Kaori y Yukie por haberlo sugerido.

_"Bueno, verás…"_, aclaraste tu garganta, _"solo quería decirte que…"_, rayos, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan cobarde en estos momentos?, _"quería decirte que… M-me-Me gustas"_, eso último lo dijiste casi susurrando.

_"¿Qué? ¿Puedes repetirlo?, no alcance a oírte muy bien"_, frunció su nariz mientras acercaba un poco más su rostro para escucharte, eso hizo latir a tu corazón aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

_"¡Me gustas!"_, alzaste la voz, cerrando tus ojos, _"Solo quería decirte que me atraías de una manera romántica y… pues yo s-solo quería hacértelo saber…"_, finalmente dijiste, sin querer mirar a los ojos al mayor.

_"Oh!"_, exclamó antes de una pausa y un silencio incómodo, _"…espera, ¿d-dijiste que te gustaba?!"_, su expresión paso a ser una sorprendida y algo angustiada.

_"S-sí…s-solo quería hacértelo saber…n-no es como si esperara que saliéramos juntos o algo así, s-solo quería decirte lo que pensaba de ti…"_, te apresuraste a contestar al percatarte de su expresión. Sentiste como tu rostro y ojos comenzaban a arder.

_"¿Enserio?!"_, su rostro cambió a uno más aliviado, eso lo sentiste como una puñalada en el pecho,_ "P-pues… ¡Gracias!, c-creo…pero… yo no te veo de esa manera…"_, pausó un momento para aclararse la garganta y rascarse la cabeza por nerviosismo, _"de hecho, creo que nunca he pensado en eso…l-lo siento…Yo, solo puedo verte como amiga...En verdad, lo siento"_, concluyó con una voz seria, muy diferente a como era su voz normal. Tu pecho seguía oprimiéndose cada vez más.

Tu mente se puso en blanco. Realizaste una reverencia para agradecer a Bokuto por haberte prestado algo de su tiempo y se despidieron, tú le dijiste que no tenía que preocuparse ya que su relación seguiría como siempre, como amigos; él accedió. Tenías un dolor punzante que te cortaba la respiración y que te daba nauseas, aquella confesión te había caído de peso, pero la mayor parte de tu dolor no provenía de la respuesta del joven búho, provenía de la ausencia de la hermosa y casi permanente sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo a pesar de lo que pasara; Bokuto no sonrió al despedirse.

Al abandonar el pasillo de los salones de tercero, comenzaste a correr, corriste lo más rápido que podías hacía donde estuviesen tus amigas, querías llegar con ellas lo más rápido que fuese para soltar todo lo que llevabas acumulado dentro de ti, mientras tanto tratabas de aguantar las lágrimas que nublaban tu vista.

_"¿[T/N]?"_, escuchaste tu nombre, te habías topado con Akaashi, _"Oye, ¿estás bien?"_, pregunto al verte, pensaste que te veías lo suficientemente mal como para que Akaashi te lo preguntara directamente. No escuchaste nada más si es que él dijo algo más, simplemente abrazaste a tu amigo y hundiste tu rostro en su pecho para poder llorar a gusto, sin que tus sollozos se escucharan fuertes. Solo recuerdas haber sentido las manos de Akaashi tratando de reconfortarte y calmarte, dándote un suave masaje sobre tu espalda mientras su otra mano acariciaba tu cabello cuál hermano mayor consuela a su hermanita. No supiste cuanto tiempo duraste así, te olvidaste del tiempo, solo querías descargar todos los sentimientos que habías tenido guardados.

_"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"_, finalmente alcanzaste a oír cuando te habías calmado lo suficiente.

_"Sí, gracias"_, respondiste mientras sollozabas y tratabas de limpiar tu nariz y tus ojos con la manga de tu uniforme, _"He de verme terrible, ¿cierto?"_, reíste un poco al ver directamente a los ojos a tu amigo.

_"Solo no te manches más la cara con tus mocos"_, sonrío al contestarte, y emprender junto a ti el camino hacia tu hogar.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

**Y aquí acaba la primera parte de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Y gracias por haberla leído.**

**Nos leeremos en la siguiente parte.**

**o(^u^)/**


	10. Bokuto Kotaro vs Kuroo Tetsuro Parte II

**HEY, HEY, HEY! ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que bien. **

**Esta vez les traigo la 2da parte de la historia, se que dije que constaría de tres partes pero pensándolo bien creo que serán cuatro, -claro si no es que cambio de idea a último momento-, de cualquier manera espero que la disfruten y cualquier crítica, sugerencia, review o comentario de la historia será bienvenido, así que no se retengan. Bien, es momento de que disfruten de su lectura.**

Narración

_**Pensamientos**_

_"Diálogos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Bokuto Kotaro vs. Kuroo Tetsuro. Continuación...**

Los días habían pasado normalmente después de tu confesión, claro, tus ánimos no eran del todo enérgicos seguías sintiéndote algo cabizbaja y deprimida, pero te las arreglabas para sobrellevar esos sentimientos negativos y disfrutar de lo que hacías. Tus amigas habían sido una gran ayuda, Yukie y Kaori se aseguraban de no dejarte sola, siempre te acompañaban o te compraban comida, en especial Yukie quien al parecer tenía la idea de hundir tus penas en comida. Akaashi había sido un amor contigo, quien de por sí era un caballero por naturaleza, se mostraba más atento a cualquier cambio de ánimo o expresión en tu rostro, él era quien se ofrecía la mayoría de las veces a acompañarte a tu casa, en verdad apreciabas mucho su interés por ti.

Hablando de Bokuto podemos decir que él siguió con su vida normal, no parecía que le hubiese afectado de alguna manera tu confesión, por una parte estabas feliz por ello aunque por otra deseabas que al menos hubiese mostrado un mínimo cambio de humor, que significara que tal vez su manera de verte fuese diferente a como antes, pero no, Bokuto seguía igual. Lo que no sabías era que la ocurrencia de ciertos acontecimientos cambiaría tanto tu forma de ver las cosas como la de Bokuto.

* * *

Era tiempo de otro campamento de práctica, solo que esta vez duraría una semana completa y no sería en compañía de las escuelas recurrentes a las que podías ver cada fin de semana, esta vez vendría una escuela visitante de Miyagi, habías escuchado uno que otro rumor por parte de Akaashi acerca de la escuela, al parecer poseían a jugadores algo extraños pero únicos y fuertes contrincantes. Tú te asegurarías de confirmar aquellos comentarios por ti misma, estarías auxiliando a las _managers_ de las escuelas visitantes, así que tendrías más de una oportunidad de observar los partidos de práctica. Trataste de concentrarte en eso y no en que pasarías toda una semana conviviendo con Bokuto, ahora no podrías auxiliarte de Akaashi, si llegaba el momento tendrías que confrontarlo directamente aunque te resultara incómodo.

El viaje no duró demasiado, al fin y al cabo la escuela en donde se realizarían los entrenamientos sería en Tokio. Para tu sorpresa y sorpresa de todos, Akaashi no se sentó al lado de Bokuto en el autobús como siempre lo hacía en cada viaje que tenían, decidió sentarse junto a ti. Quería asegurarse que estuvieses bien y para ayudar a que tu mente no divagara en pensamientos negativos decidió entablar una conversación muy amena contigo, se lo agradeciste sinceramente, de hecho disfrutaste mucho de la plática, ¿quién diría que podía ser hablador cuando se lo proponía? Decidiste ignorar las miradas curiosas y confundidas de los otros jugadores, a pesar de eso alcanzaste a escuchar parte de una conversación que te hizo ponerte algo nerviosa:

_"Hey! Bokuto, ¿porqué Akaashi se sentó con [T/N]-chan, y no contigo?"_, pregunto Kami, quien al igual que Bokuto se hallaba sentado en la parte de atrás del autobús.

_"Ni idea, supongo que tenía algo que hablar con ella"_, contestó con un tono muy relajado.

_"¿Es así?"_, se volvió a escuchar la voz de Kami, pero pronto se vio silenciada por la de Konoha.

_"Recientemente ha pasado más tiempo con ella que contigo"_, pausó por un momento esperando reacción alguna del búho, _"Tal vez por fin le está haciendo caso a sus hormonas, y quiere que [T/N] sea su novia"_, río después de terminar.

Al instante que oíste aquello, por instinto volteaste a ver sorprendida al grupo de chicos, suerte que ellos no se percataron de tu reacción, Akaashi lo hizo, así que simplemente volteó a ver con una mirada siniestra al autor de aquel último comentario, Konoha se disculpo de inmediato. Tú no apartabas la mirada de los chicos que se habían quedado callados por el tipo de mirada que habían recibido, algo que captó tu atención fue la peculiar expresión de Bokuto, la cual no pudiste descifrar, tenía su típica sonrisa pero su mirada se veía algo seria. **_Tal vez fue por la mirada de Akaashi_**, razonaste antes de regresar a la conversación con el armador de segundo.

El viaje continuó sin incidentes, fue un viaje tranquilo. Para tu alegría, al arribar al colegio donde se estarían hospedando durante el campamento de verano, quienes les dieron la bienvenida fueron los capitanes de Nekoma y Ubugawa, y uno que otro jugador de ambos equipos. Obviamente, a quien primero saludaron fue al querido as y capitán de Fukurodani, y posteriormente se dirigieron a todos los demás integrantes del equipo.

_"Oya, oya~, mira a quien tenemos aquí"_, escuchaste la voz grave de Kuroo detrás de ti, _"hace tanto que no te veía, pensé que no volverías~"_, esa última frase la pronunció con un falso tono de dolor y preocupación, eso te confundió un poco.

_"Ah?, ¿por qué lo dices?"_, preguntaste al voltearte y alzar una ceja. Después entendiste que no debiste hacerlo.

_"Pues… por ahí supe algunas cosas que me preocuparon"_, esta vez su expresión de preocupación era genuina, _"pero en verdad me alegra verte aquí, así que mientras dure el campamento…"_, se acerco a tu oído para susurrarte, _"vamos a divertirnos ¿te parece?…"_, sentiste el calor de su aliento en tu oído provocando que tus mejillas se colorearan de un rosa muy tenue, de inmediato al terminar de hablar te cubriste tu oído con una de tus manos.

_"¿Q-qué te… ¿P-por qué hiciste eso?!"_, reclamaste sin alzar mucho la voz para no atraer demasiado la atención, aunque seguramente ya algunos se habían percatado de su interacción. El mayor te respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

_"Por nada en especial, me alegra verte"_, te dedicó una sonrisa honesta antes de hacer otra cosa que te descolocó por completo, se inclinó para besarte la frente, _"nos vemos después de las prácticas [T/N]"_, dijo para despedirse y alcanzar a sus compañeros, quienes esperarían a los chicos del Karasuno.

Tú en cambio, te quedaste paralizada de la sorpresa y confusión causada por las acciones del capitán de Nekoma, no comprendías el porqué había hecho eso, **_¿Estará enfermo?_**, pensaste mientras tocabas el lugar donde te había plantado el beso, podías sentir aún la sensación fantasma que habían dejado los labios de Kuroo al besarte. Nuevamente sentiste tus mejillas arder, te quedaste un tiempo meditando en lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, rememoraste cada una de las escenas junto con las sensaciones, **_Enserio, ¿por qué hizo eso?_**

Poco después te diste cuenta de que estabas parada a media entrada de la escuela, y que varios de tus compañeros de escuela se habían quedado igual de sorprendidos que tú, estaban viéndote, esperando a que hicieras algún movimiento. Yukie y Kaori tenían sus ojos tan abiertos como los platos más extendidos que hubieses visto en tu vida, y tenían las mejillas coloradas, el verlas te hizo avergonzarte más, así que agachaste la cabeza al caminar hacía ellas para que nadie más se diera cuenta de tu sonrojo. Diste una pequeña ojeada y pudiste ver claramente el rostro de sorpresa que Bokuto estaba haciendo, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que hacías; Akaashi por otra parte se veía algo molesto. **_Rayos, ahora pensarán que tengo algo con Kuroo… _**apretaste los puños al pensar en eso, no querías que Bokuto pensará que podías coquetear con quien fuera sin importar de tu confesión. Aunque si lo pensabas bien, ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para que la gente a tu alrededor entendiera tu cambio de gustos, pero aún así, de alguna manera te parecía algo pronto.

_"¿Qué acabo de ver?!"_, fue lo primero que Yukie te dijo al estar frente a ella. Empezaste a jugar con tu camiseta al escucharla.

_"N-no lo sé"_, podías asegurar que tu sonrojo subió unos tonos más de rojo al contestar.

.

.

Las prácticas transcurrieron naturalmente, primero los estiramientos y calentamientos, un poco de trote antes de iniciar los partidos. La primera escuela con la que jugó Fukurodani fue Ubugawa, obviamente Fukurodani ganó, después jugaron contra Nekoma, y como era de esperarse del equipo que poseía al as que clasificaba entre los mejores cinco del país, volvieron a ganar. A los equipos que perdían se les aplicaba un castigo, así que agradecías de cierta manera que tú no fueses hombre, ya que si por alguna curva del destino tu equipo perdía tendrías que correr una larga distancia y en colina, y tú no eras muy buena en resistencia, pensaste en que terminarías desmayándote por la deshidratación y el calor abrasador de la temporada.

Fueron como tres veces las que Yukie tuvo que despertarte de soñar despierta para proporcionarles agua y una toalla con la cual secarse el sudor, a los jugadores, habías quedado embelesada por las jugadas de ambos equipos: Ubugawa tenía poderosos servicios, el verlos te producía una emoción que burbujeaba dentro de tu pecho y te hacía querer intentarlo, y Fukurodani, bueno, no sabías por dónde empezar, es cierto que llevabas tiempo observando detenidamente la manera en que los jugadores se desenvolvían durante un partido pero no podías cansarte de verlo una y otra vez, nunca jugaban igual, podían adaptarse a cualquier situación y eso te llenaba de orgullo y emoción; podías asegurar que tenías una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tatuada en tu rostro.

Gracias a eso, tu atención no se vio desviada a lo que había ocurrido con Kuroo, y en verdad estabas aliviada. Aunque de vez en cuando, en los instantes en los que volteabas por casualidad a observar cómo iban los partidos de Nekoma con los demás equipos, tu mirada se fijaba en Kuroo, quien como siempre estaba en forma óptima para jugar, y parecía como si él se diera cuenta de tu mirada, porqué casi de inmediato volteaba para cruzar miradas contigo y dedicarte una de sus muchas sonrisas coquetas que tenía en su repertorio. Algunas veces tú le respondías con otra sonrisa y otras veces lo ignorabas, dependiendo del nivel de flirteo que se veía reflejado en su expresión.

.

.

Era momento de otro descanso, Fukurodani había ganado de nuevo, esta vez contra Shinzen, así que mientras el equipo contrario cumplía con su castigo Fukurodani descansaba, y debido a que eran cinco equipos, uno tenía que descansar mientras los otros cuatro jugaban, y el siguiente a quien le tocaba descansar era a Nekoma. Ambos equipos tenían oportunidad para hidratarse lo suficiente, ya que a parte del sudor que soltaban por el ejercicio que hacían, estaba el calor de verano que los hacía transpirar aún más, en verdad necesitaban tomar casi lo doble o triple de agua de lo que normalmente lo hacían en clima templado. Las _managers_ tenían que apresurarse a llenar las botellas vacías durante los partidos para que así los chicos no tuvieran que esperar para tomar agua en los descansos, y debido a que Fukurodani y Karasuno tenían más de una _mánager_, ustedes ayudaban a llenar los envases de los demás equipos.

Finalizando el descanso de Fukurodani, volvían a prepararse para jugar el primer partido contra Karasuno. Debías admitir que aunque siempre perdieran esos chicos en verdad eran algo, si conseguían más experiencia y práctica estabas segura que algún día aquellos novatos brillarían incluso aún más de lo que lo hacía Fukurodani y Bokuto. Alguien que captó tu atención, admiración y respeto fue el enano de Karasuno, quien a pesar de su corta estatura y de la poca credibilidad que tenían los demás en sus habilidades, no se rendía, su ánimo y energía parecía nunca decaer. El solo verlo te provocaba una sonrisa. Empezabas a disfrutar el partido cuando alguien se aproximo hacia ti.

_"[T/N], ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"_, era Kuroo quien se había acercado. Tú lo volteaste a ver confundida.

_"Ahh… ¿por qué?"_, fue lo que contestaste, no querías moverte de tu asiento, querías ver el partido.

_"Necesito conversar de algo contigo, y no creo que quieras que lo hablemos aquí"_, dijo sin quitar la sonrisa ladina de su rostro. Tú lo miraste incrédula.

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_, al escuchar tu pregunta sonrió más ampliamente e invadió tu espacio personal para acercarse a tu oído.

_"Hablo de tu confesión a Bokuto"_, susurró.

Tu corazón y tu respiración se detuvieron por un segundo, sentiste como el calor y el rubor invadía tu rostro, mejillas y orejas. **_¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo?!_** Lo miraste sorprendida, con tus ojos sumamente abiertos, al verte simplemente sonrió.

_"Entonces, ¿podemos hablar en otro lado?"_, volvió a preguntar, tú asentiste.

Yukie y Kaori te voltearon a ver extrañadas al escuchar que te retirabas por un momento, no te detuvieron aunque por sus miradas entendiste que esa era su intención. Ellas no fueron las únicas que se percataron de tu partida, Akaashi volvió a fruncir su ceño al ver con quien te retirabas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bokuto, también hizo lo mismo, frunció su ceño.

.

.

Kuroo te condujo al pasillo del edificio en donde se encontraban los sanitarios, se detuvo y poniendo su mano en su cintura relajo su posición y espero a que tú hicieras lo mismo. Cuando vio que estabas lo suficientemente relajada, comenzó a hablar.

_"Supongo que en este momento te estarás preguntando cómo supe de tu confesión, ¿cierto?"_, el tono de voz que tenía era serio pero no podías creerlo mucho ya que la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

_"Sí… me gustaría saber c-cómo lo supiste…"_, trataste de hablar con la mejor confianza que podías reflejar, era vergonzoso hablar de tu confesión con Kuroo, aunque no sabías bien el por qué, ya que con Akaashi no tenías problema alguno.

_"Bokuto me lo dijo"_, fue lo que soltó sin preocuparse de cómo te caería eso al escucharlo.

_"¡¿Qué?!"_, casi gritaste al oírlo. Pensándolo bien entendías que esos dos eran muy buenos amigos eran casi hermanos en ciertos asuntos, y que se contaban de todo pero, que Bokuto haya hablado de tu confesión era como un balde de agua fría. Tu rostro se encendió como la luz roja de un semáforo, comenzaste a sudar frío.

_"Calma, no dijo nada que te haya puesto en vergüenza o algo así, simplemente me llamó todo alterado diciendo que tú te habías confesado de repente, y que no supo qué hacer…"_, de repente un sentimiento de culpa te invadía, no creías que se iba a alterar por una confesión, Kuroo vio que lo reflejabas en la expresión que hacías así que continuó para tratar de calmarte, _"pero estaba más preocupado de haber hecho que te sintieras mal"_, agachaste un poco la mirada solo para soltar una sonrisilla recordando que Bokuto era de esas personas que pensaba primero en los demás antes que en sí mismo.

_"Haha, debí suponerlo… espero no haberlo preocupado demasiado"_, suspiraste al recuperar tu postura anterior.

_"Al principio fue así, pero después volvió a llamarme para decir que te veías bien, estaba alegre y aliviado…"_, su sonrisa se relajo un poco, mostrando una sonrisa de amistad sincera, tú lo imitaste pensando en cómo debió haberse sentido el búho al estar preocupado por su amiga… **_Sólo amiga, ¿verdad?..._** Soltaste una risa melancólica, debías acostumbrarte a pensar en cuanto te gustaba como 'amigo' y no como amor platónico.

_"Yo también lo estaba"_, la voz de Kuroo te distrajo de tus pensamientos.

_"¿Estabas preocupado?"_, interrogaste curiosa, después de escuchar aquella frase en un tono diferente al que el gato normalmente usaba.

_"Por supuesto, en verdad me importas mucho, claro que me preocupa lo que te pase…"_, pausó un momento para aclararse la garganta, podías jurar que viste un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, _"…y tomando en cuenta que Bokuto no es de las personas más sensibles para decir las cosas, en verdad me preocupe de cómo reaccionarías"_, finalizó mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

_"Gracias"_, contestaste de la manera más sincera que podía existir, junto con una bella sonrisa y mejillas coloradas. Eras en verdad suertuda de tener personas que de verdad se interesaran por ti. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual decidiste mirar a cualquier parte del lugar donde estaban excepto el rostro de tu amigo, el silencio era incómodo. Podías sentir la mirada de Kuroo clavada directamente en ti, no querías voltear, sabías que te pondrías roja como tomate; tu amigo poseía una mirada muy intensa y muy _sexy_ – debías reconocer –.

No hubo palabras, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que tenías la mano de Kuroo tomándote por el hombro. Diste un saltito al sentir el contacto, que no se detuvo ahí. Recorrió todo tu brazo hasta llegar a tu mano, los roces que hacían su palma y sus dedos por todo brazo parecían ocurrir en cámara lenta, tu corazón latía con más fuerza debido a esto y, a que aquellos toques no eran bruscos, eran suaves, lo hacía con demasiado cuidado cómo si pensara que si aplicaba más fuerza te dañaría de alguna manera. Finalmente sus dedos llegaron a tu mano, ahora su agarre se hizo un poco más firme. En este punto tu corazón se detuvo, no entendías por que hacía eso, y no podías preguntar tu voz desapareció momentáneamente.

_"Todavía te gusta ¿cierto?"_, murmuró sin soltar tu mano. Abriste un poco tus ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar aquella pregunta, aunque sin desviar tu mirada de su mano que sostenía la tuya.

No respondiste, te quedaste paralizada. Sabías que debías responder con un "No", ya habían pasado suficientes semanas como para poder avanzar olvidando el pasado; pero él tenía razón, te costaba olvidarlo si tenías que verlo todos los días. Así que sin pensar y simplemente por reacción apretaste fuerte la mano de Kuroo que te sostenía, y lo viste directamente a los ojos. Kuroo sonrió inclinándose un poco hacía ti.

_"¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidar?"_, ronroneo casi de manera imperceptible, como si esa pregunta no tuviera derecho de ser escuchada por otra persona más que por ti.

Tu mirada no se aparto de la suya, tus ojos seguían igual de abiertos. ¿Debías aceptar su invitación? O puede que tal vez, y solo tal vez existiese una oportunidad con Bokuto solo que todavía no llegaba. Pero ¿y si nunca llegaba? ¿Y si Kuroo te ofrecía algo único, algo que Bokuto no pudiese darte? ¿Y si lo correcto era olvidar a Bokuto? Había un conflicto. Sabías que debías rendirte al haber escuchado el rechazo a tu confesión, pero una parte de ti seguía aferrándose a querer a Bokuto. Tal vez Kuroo te ayudara a deshacerte de esa parte.

Antes que pudieses formular una respuesta clara a tal oferta, sentiste la calidez que irradiaba el aliento de Kuroo. La distancia entre ambos había sido reducida, ya no existían los límites del espacio personal de los dos. Ninguna mirada se había apartado de la otra. La mirada de Kuroo pedía permiso de avanzar, podías notar que su mirada no era lasciva ni pervertida y no había señales de que simplemente fuese para molestar o jugar; era una mirada seria y sincera. Le concediste el permiso deseado, poco a poco y mientras él se acercaba lentamente, fuiste cerrando tus parpados. Lo siguiente que sentiste fueron aquellos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los tuyos, podías sentir la respiración agitada de Kuroo soplando contra tu mejilla, él estaba igual de nervioso que tú por lo que pasaba.

El agarre entre tu mano y la de él se afianzó más, mientras que las manos libres de ambos se buscaban para tomarse de la misma manera. Sentiste un extraño cosquilleo en tu abdomen y un escalofrío recorrer tu espina, el momento lo estabas disfrutando. El beso se terminó antes de lo que esperaban, sentías tu respiración un poco agitada, el golpeteo de tu corazón era tan fuerte que jurabas que Kuroo podía escucharlo.

_"Eso fue un sí, ¿verdad?"_, pregunto el mayor sin soltar tus manos.

Tú solo asentiste con tus mejillas calientes y muy rojas por el beso. Sonreíste al ver que las mejillas de Kuroo no estaban muy lejos de parecerse a las tuyas.

* * *

_"Bokuto-san, regresaste más rápido de lo normal"_, comentó el armador de Fukurodani al ver a su as y capitán algo agitado.

_"Sí, estaba ansioso por continuar el partido"_, contesto tratando de regular su respiración, _"Hey, hey hey!, vamos a continuar, hay que mostrarles a estos novatos que tanto les falta para alcanzar a Fukurodani"_, continuo con tono enérgico y alegre, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que sentía. Claro está, Akaashi fue el único que se dio cuenta de esto.

El capitán búho se dirigió a las bancas para tomar un par de bocanadas de agua antes de continuar con el partido que había sido pausado por su insistencia de interrumpirlo un momento para ir al sanitario. Esforzándose lo mejor que podía para mentir y ocultar la verdadera razón del porque quería dirigirse a los sanitarios, algo que ahora estaba lamentando. ¿No habrá visto mal o sí? Poseía una visión casi perfecta, comparada a la de un búho en busca de su presa, así que no podía dudar de sus ojos; a menos que su mente le quisiera hacer una jugada de muy mal gusto. Aún así, porque rayos iba a imaginarse semejante escena, no tenía sentido…

El grito de sus compañeros lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, sacudió un poco su cabeza antes de mojársela un poco con el agua de su botella. Ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarse en el partido. Aproximándose a la cancha, un preocupado y confundido Akaashi lo alcanzó.

_"Bokuto-san, ¿se encuentra bien?"_, pregunto con verdadero interés.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! No podría estar mejor, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"_, esta vez su alegría era genuina, eso confundió más al pobre búho armador. _**¿Será que solo estoy imaginando cosas?**,_ se pregunto internamente al ver el repentino cambio de humor. Después de todo, Bokuto se caracterizaba por sus abruptos cambios de personalidad.

_"No, por nada…"_, pausó un momento, _"vamos a iniciar, Bokuto-san"_, dijo con su misma voz monótona de siempre.

_"¡Tomen sus posiciones!"_, gritó Bokuto aplaudiendo para captar la atención de sus compañeros de equipo, _"¡Enseñémosles a estos novatos quien manda aquí!"_, volvió a gritar recibiendo un gran y fuerte _"Osu!"_ de todos sus jugadores.

Ya en otro momento entendería el porqué vio a Kuroo y a su querida amiga [T/N] besándose en el pasillo de los sanitarios. Ahora era momento de jugar con lo que mejor tenía.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

**Y aquí termina la segunda parte, así que solo queda una pregunta ¿a quién eligen? Se quedarían con la oferta de Kuroo, o preferirían esperar por Bokuto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, y muchas gracias por leerla. **

**Nos leemos luego.**

**o(^w^)/**


End file.
